Finding Troy and Moving On
by wildcats2016
Summary: One day Gabriella gets a bad feeling that something is going to happen. Troy gets taken by someone and they lock him in a empty house. Gabriella will not let anyone stop her from finding her boyfriend Troy. Once Troy and Gabriella are reunited will they be able to move on forward with their lives?
1. Day Before Troy Bolton Gets Taken!

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella have been a couple for five months now and are still going strong. Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to see a movie together that night. After the movie, the friends all went home for the night. Troy and Gabriella went back to his house and went upstairs to his bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next day Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get something to eat before leaving for school. Troy and Gabriella ate a protein bar and drank a bottle of water. Troy and Gabriella headed to the car and got in it. Troy and Gabriella arrived at school and park the car before getting out. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and locked the car up before they went into the school together.

Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their books for the first period class they had. After Troy and Gabriella closed their lockers,they did some making out by Troy's locker before going to class. While Troy and Gabriella were in their first period class, all of a sudden Gabriella had a funny feeling that something bad was going to happen. So Gabriella decided to go with her boyfriend Troy to the gym and watch him practice. So when Troy and Gabriella got out of their first period class, they went to their locker to put the books a way. Troy told Gabriella he had to head to basketball practice and that he would see her after. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy she was going with him to his basketball practice and Troy asked her why she was going to come watch him practice.

Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she has a feeling something bad is going to happen, but she does not know what it is that is going to happen. So Troy and Gabriella went to the gym together and Gabriella went over to the bleachers to sit down and watch Troy. Troy went into the locker room to change in his practice uniform and came back out with the rest of the basketball team. Chad asked Troy why his girlfriend Gabriella was sitting on the bleachers watching them practice. Troy told Chad that Gabriella is having a feeling something bad is going to happen. Chad said to Troy does she think some thing bad will happen to you and Troy said to Chad he does not know if that is why Gabriella wants to stay close to him.

Troy went to take a shower and change back into his regular clothes. Troy went over to his girlfriend Gabriella and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went to meet their friends in the lunch room to eat some lunch together. Gabriella still could not shake the bad feeling she was having. After the lunch hour was over they went to their next class they had. The rest of school went by fast. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their homework they had to do at home.

Troy and Gabriella went to her house for a little while so she could get some clothes to take over to his house. After Troy and Gabriella got done at her house they went over to his house to do their homework. When Troy and Gabriella got to his house they went up stairs to his bedroom to do their homework. After Troy and Gabriella finished their homework, they went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his bedroom and they made love three times before taking a quick shower together. After Troy and Gabriella got done with their shower they got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to be comfortable.

Troy and Gabriella watched a movie till dinner was ready. After they finished watching the movie the dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella were eating dinner with his parents and Gabriella still could not shake the bad feeling she was still having. Troy looked over at his girlfriend Gabriella and notice something was bothering her but he did not know what it was. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating dinner, they went back upstairs to his bedroom to talk. Troy asked Gabriella what the matter was and she told him that she still having that bad feeling. Troy told Gabriella that nothing bad is going to happen. Gabriella said to Troy she can not help that she has a bad feeling something is going to happen.

So Troy and Gabriella did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up in each others arms. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat something before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school and went to their lockers to get their books for the first class they had together. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by Troy's locker and they told each other i love you before going to class.

After they got out of their first class, they went to their lockers to put their books a way. Troy and Gabriella went to the gym together again. Gabriella went over to the bleachers to sit down and watch Troy practice. Troy came out of the locker room wearing his practice uniform and started practicing with the team. Chad saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers watching them. Chad asked Troy why Gabriella was their watching them practice again and Troy told Chad that Gabriella is still having the bad feeling that something is going to happen soon.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	2. Warning And Nightmare Gabriella Gets!

**Chapter 2**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get the books for their first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out before going to their first class. After Troy and Gabriella got out of class, they went to their lockers to put the books away. Then Troy and Gabriella went to the gym and Gabriella went to sit on bleachers to watch her boyfriend Troy practice. Troy went into the locker room to change into his practice uniform and came out with the team to practice. Gabriella watched Troy practice with the team. Chad saw that Gabriella was watching them practice again.**

**Troy and the team went to the locker room to shower and change back into their regular clothes. Chad and the guys had come out of the locker room and head off to their next class. Troy came back out still in his practice uniform and grab his girlfriend Gabriella. Gabriella asked her boyfriend Troy what he was doing bringing her in the locker room. Troy and Gabriella started kissing passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella made love in shower of the boys locker room twice before drying off and getting dressed again. Troy and Gabriella came out of the locker room and head to their next class they had before lunch.**

**Troy and Gabriella were in their last class of the day and then school would be over for the day. After Troy and Gabriella got out of their last class , they went to their lockers to put the books away and also to get the little bit of homework they had to do at home. Troy asked Gabriella if she was still having the bad feeling about something happening and she told Troy that she still does have that feeling. So Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do the homework they had left to do. When they got to his house they went up stairs to his bedroom to do their homework right a way.**

**Troy and Gabriella finish their homework and then started making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a quick shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to be more comfortable. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his bedroom to watch a movie together while cuddling with each other.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella had dinner with his parents and then went back up stairs to his room to watch another movie before going to bed. After Troy and Gabriella finish watching the movie , they made love four times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. While Gabriella was sleeping she started having a nightmare about some one taking Troy away from her. In the night she was looking for Troy all over the place but could not find him yet. Gabriella was tossing and turning and saying Troy's name. Troy woke up to Gabriella saying his name and he shook her awake. Gabriella woke up and grabbed on to Troy and started crying in Troy's arms. Troy told Gabriella that she is okey and that she was just having a nightmare is all.**

**Troy said to Gabriella let's try to go back to sleep. So Troy kept Gabriella in his arms for the rest of the night. Troy and Gabriella got up the next morning and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get something to eat before they left for school. Gabriella was staying close to Troy that morning while they ate some breakfast. Troy and Gabriella left for school in Troy's car. When they got to school, they got out of the car together. Troy locked his car and then he and Gabriella went in the school together. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get the books for their first class they have. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by Troy's locker before going to their first class.**

**At lunch time Troy and Gabriella went to sit at the table with their friends. Gabriella was staying really close to Troy after having that nightmare. Troy kept his arm around Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the lips too. The friends ask Troy why Gabriella is clinging on him so much. Troy told their friends that Gabriella had a nightmare/bad dream. Gabriella whisper in Troy's ear i love you and Troy smiled and said i love you back to Gabriella.**

**Troy started getting the same bad feeling that Gabriella has been having the last two days. Troy decided to just shake it off for now. Troy and Gabriella went to their next class and while they were in class ,they held each others hand. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get the books for the next class they had before their last period class of the day.**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**A/N Sorry this chapter was short but there will be some chapters that will be long in this story too. The next chapter will have Troy getting Taken by someone.**


	3. Troy Taken

**Chapter 3**

After their last class they were headed to the car when, Gabriella stopped.

"Troy, I…I'm sorry I…I have to go to the bathroom.

" Troy chuckled softly.

"Baby, it's a natural process everyone does it. Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Baby, it's only a few minutes. I'll be fine. Go and I'll meet you outside."

"No! Wait in the hallway. Do not leave the school without me, please!" Gabriella begged. Troy nodded.

"All right, I'll wait right outside the door for you.

" Gabriella went into the bathroom and Troy sighed waiting against the wall. Then next thing he knew a sharp pain hit his head and his whole world went dark. A figure threw Troy over his shoulder and carried him out of the school. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and looked around. Troy was gone.

"Troy? Troy? TROY! NO! TROY WHERE ARE YOU!" Gabriella started to search everywhere and anywhere even lockers.

Once she had looked everywhere she ran up the stairs to their special spot on the roof and looked over the edge to see a full view of the parking lot which was empty.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs falling to her knees crying hysterically.

She laid down on the ground and curled into a fetal position crying hysterically. She had to finally admit it. Troy was gone and she had no idea where he went or who had taken him. Gabriella didn't know how much time had passed or even what time it was but a person came up the stairs in that moment she didn't know who it was, in all honesty…she didn't care. The person picked her up and carried her bridal style back down the stairs and out of the school. Gabriella whimpered softly.

"Shhh, Mommy's here, Angel. I've got you, you're safe." "Troy?" "He's missing, Baby, he never came home from school. Did you see who took him?" Gabriella started to cry into her mom's shoulder. "Troy! Troy! Troy!" "Oh Baby." Maria cooed rubbing her daughter's back. Maria took her baby back home and put her right to bed, but Gabriella didn't sleep. She was up all night thinking and planning of ways to get Troy back, because one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She was going to find Troy even if it killed her.

PLEASE REVEIW!

A/N This Chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl


	4. Gabriella Learns She Is Pregnant!

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Gabriella woke up and went right onto her computer trying to find anything that could lead her to Troy.

Maria walked into the room with a tray of food. "Honey, breakfast is ready." "I'm not hungry!" Gabriella said not even looking up from her computer. Just leave it on the bed I'll get to it when I can." "Gabriella you need to eat something." "Yeah, sure, ok, Mom, whatever you say." Gabriella said not really listening. "Honey, you need to eat. I'm not giving you a choice.

" Gabriella turned in her chair. "I said I'm not…" Gabriella covered her mouth and rushed into the bathroom throwing up into the toilet. She groaned and sat back against the tub. "See, Honey, see you need to eat something." Maria said walking in. Gabriella groaned. "Don't mention food." Maria went over to Gabriella and put her hand on her forehead. She frowned. "You're warm, Honey. Did you get any sleep last night?" "Did they find Troy?"

"No…"

"Then I didn't get any sleep and I won't until I find Troy!" Gabriella said. She stood up and cleaned herself off and went back into her room and back onto her computer. Maria followed her. "Fine, you don't have to eat right away, but you will eat when you're feeling better. Do you understand me?"

Gabriella didn't respond to her. Maria sighed. "Baby, you know, Troy doesn't want you acting like that." Gabriella ignored her mother and continued with her search. Maria sighed. It was just the first day, she'd get better and start living again soon. Maria was wrong, time passed and Gabriella only got worse. She hardly slept, she never ever spoke, and she just barely ate. Her grades dropped drastically and she never hung out with their friends. If they came over she ignored them. She spent most of her time crying and searching for Troy. She was no longer the same person she was before Troy's kidnapping. She changed 100% and nobody liked this new change. She completely shut herself down from the world and stopped living.

She continued to get sick and throw up all the time. Maria believed it was just because of all the stress and un healthy eating habits Gabriella had gotten into.

One day Gabriella decided to find out what was wrong with her. She was also late of course she thought it was stress but she wanted to be sure. Maybe if she was pregnant like she thought Troy would somehow know and come back to her and be there for the baby. So while her mother was at work she went out and brought a pregnancy test and came home and took it right away. The test said she was indeed pregnant to be 100% positive she called her doctor and made an appointment. She only spoke when she needed to, otherwise she stayed quiet and let the doctor do the talking until she was done and the appointment had been made. She didn't tell her mom or her friends about the appointment. It was for tomorrow while her mother was at work. She was going to skip school and go, who cared about school anyway?

The next day she went to the doctor's office. She sat on the table as the doctor asked her question, which she didn't answer. The doctor sighed. "Look, I only want to help you. In order to do that I need for you to speak to me." Gabriella didn't answer. "How about yes or no questions and you can nod or shake your head." Gabriella nodded. "All right, so you've been feeling sick lately always throwing up mostly in the mornings?" Gabriella nodded her head. "When was your last period?" Gabriella didn't answer. "Are you late?" Gabriella nodded. "All right, I'm going to run a few test and we will find out what's wrong with you.

" After the tests were run Gabriella waited for the news. She was sure it was nothing. It was just stress. The doctor would tell her to eat more and stop being so shut down and she could leave. Never did she expect the news that came out of the doctor's mouth.

"You're pregnant." Gabriella's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. She was pregnant how would she tell Troy? Would he be found in time to see the baby be born, to find out it's gender. So many questions ran through her mind. One think was for sure she was going to eat more and start taking better care of her physical health for the baby's sake. The doctor gave her some vitamins and other things to start taking. The doctor scheduled an appointment to check on the baby and Gabriella left with a small thank you.

She got home and made herself some food and made sure to take the pills the doctor gave her. After that though she was right back into her room searching for Troy. She vowed she'd find him before the baby was born, no matter what it took. Her mother came home around dinner time and went into her room and sighed. "Same as I left you. Gabriella, Honey, I know you're worried about, Troy but making yourself sick like this isn't helping anyone. You and I both know Troy wouldn't want this life for you. Now I'm going to make some dinner and you are going to eat it, that is not a choice. It's an order." With that Maria went back down the stairs. Gabriella sighed and continued her searching. She made another vow in that moment that nobody would know about the baby, Troy was going to be the first to know.

A little later there was a knock at the door she ignored it but it opened and her friends walked in. "Hey, Gabriella, your mom made your favorite pizza. She had to run out and asked us to come keep you company. How are you?" Taylor asked. Gabriella stopped typing on the computer and let her hands drop to her lap but didn't turn around or respond to her. Taylor sighed. "Brie, we're really getting worried about it. We know you're missing Troy but you can't act like this. Troy wouldn't want it like that." Gabriella continued to stare ahead not responding to them.

"Troy is my best friend and it kills me every day that I don't know where he is or who he's with, but I'm going on with my life and letting the police handle it. Do you want to know why I'm doing that?" Chad asked. She didn't answer him but he continued anyway. "Because as much as I'd love to shut myself down and push away everyone I love, I know Troy wouldn't want me to do that so I'm not! If you really love Troy the way you claim to you'll stop this pity party and start acting and living the way Troy would want you to!" Gabriella turned around in her chair. Everyone thought she was going to speak. Instead she stood up and went over to her bed and threw the covers over her body.

After that all they could hear was Gabriella crying. Everyone sighed. "I'm really getting worried about her." Taylor said. "Me too." Chad nodded. "She doesn't even try in math class anymore and that used to be her favorite. It's like she doesn't care." Martha said. "I saw her most recent test on the table downstairs. She got an F. Gabriella never gets Fs. She's barely sleep or eating anything. It's like she doesn't care about living without, Troy." Taylor nodded. "We are all worried about him but why is she acting like she is the only one?" Chad wondered. "She is the only one in this room madly in love with, Troy. Without him she feels she has nothing." Everyone sighed. They walked over the bed and rubbed Gabriella's back as she continued to cry and call Troy's name. It broke all their hearts and they worried none stop for her. But in that moment all they could give was comfort.

PLEASE REVEIW!

A/N This Chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl


	5. Gabriella Looking For Troy Part 1

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning Gabriella ran to throw up in the toilet again. Gabriella was still trying to figure where they would take her boyfriend Troy too. Gabriella could feel her boyfriend Troy reaching out to her. Gabriella kept hearing Troy saying to her save me Brie. Gabriella talked to her boyfriend Troy the same way he was talking to her. Gabriella drove her boyfriend Troy's car to school. Gabriella tried to make it through the first class but could not and so she left the school.**

**She went to the Bolton's house and to Troy's bedroom to lay down on his bed, which still had his scent on it. Gabriella was sleeping and Troy came to her in her dreams to show her where he was at and to come find him. Also in her dream Troy told her he loves her and not to give up on finding him. Gabriella woke up from her nap and she heard Troy in her head saying save me Brie. Gabriella started thinking about what places they could be keeping her boyfriend Troy at. Gabriella was not going to give up finding her boyfriend Troy.**

**Meanwhile, their friends were worried about Gabriella because she had distanced herself from them and was not really talking to them. Their friends knew that Troy needed to be found soon. Their friends could tell that Gabriella was sad and missing Troy a lot. Their friends also knew that Gabriella was not going to give up on finding her boyfriend Troy. Their friends also noticed that Gabriella stop coming to school since Troy had been taken. **

**Gabriella checked the mail and found a blue envelope with her name on it. Gabriella went back up to Troy's bedroom and opened the blue envelope which was from the person that took her boyfriend Troy. The note said that Troy was still alive and that they would be sending her clues to where he is being kept at for her to find him. So Gabriella was going to have to watch for the envelopes that will have clues for her to find her boyfriend Troy.**

**So Gabriella stayed with her boyfriend Troy's parents while she has been looking for him. That night she ate dinner with his parents before going to bed to get some sleep and also hoping Troy comes to her in her dream again. Gabriella slept in her boyfriend Troy's bed because it smelled like him and it kept her close to Troy in a way. Troy did come to her in her dreams and told her he was in some empty house and then he said to her in her dream save me Brie!**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	6. Gabriella Looking For Troy Part 2

**Chapter 6**

**The next day Gabriella checks the mail and finds a red envelope which has a note with her first clue to where her boyfriend Troy is kept at. Gabriella really missed her boyfriend Troy a lot and could not wait to be back in his arms again. Gabriella decided she would not go back to school till she finds Troy and had him back in her arms again. So Gabriella went on her boyfriend Troy's computer to do some searching about some places she might not have checked yet.**

**Gabriella has not told anyone that she is pregnant with Troy's baby. Gabriella was not going to tell anyone that she is pregnant till she has told Troy first. So Gabriella ate food because of her and Troy's baby she is carrying. Gabriella heard her boyfriend Troy's voice in her head again saying save me Brie. Gabriella talked to her stomach when she was in Troy's room alone. Gabriella told her and Troy's unborn child that was growing inside her that she will find daddy Troy.**

**Meanwhile Troy still did not know who took him or where he was being kept at. Troy was glad that he and his girlfriend Gabriella had a strong connection to each other. Troy was really missing Gabriella and could not wait to have her back in his arms again. Troy was hoping Gabriella will find him and rescue him in time. Troy was eating some food that was left for him to eat when he got hungry. So Troy was going to try and sleep so he could go into Gabriella's dreams and talk to her beside show a little bit of a clue where he was being held at.**

**Gabriella was laying down on Troy's bed and fell** **asleep once her head hit his pillow. While Gabriella was sleeping Troy came into her dreams again and told her not to give up on finding him and that he gave her a small clue to where he is being kept at. Troy said to Gabriella in her dream save me Brie. Gabriella then woke up from her nap and felt her and Troy's connection being stronger than ever.**

**Meanwhile their friends were going to go over to the Bolton's house to check up on Gabriella to see how she was doing. Gabriella had not talked to their friends for a few days now. Gabriella had really distanced herself from their friends. Gabriella just wanted to be by herself in Troy's bedroom working on finding her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella laid down on Troy's bed again to sleep some more and hoping Troy would come to her again in her dream.**

**After school their friends came over to the Bolton's house to see how Gabriella was doing. Gabriella was still sleeping when their friends came over. Lucille answered the door and let Troy and Gabriella's friends in the house. Their friends asked how she and Gabriella were doing. Lucille told them she was doing okay so far even though the cops have not found Troy yet. Lucille told their friends that Gabriella is upstairs taking a nap because she has been throwing up all morning.**

**Their friends told Lucille they will let her just sleep then and call later on to check up on Gabriella then. So the friends left the Bolton's house and went home for the day. Gabriella was sleeping when Troy came to her in her dreams again telling Gabriella the same thing he has been telling her. Troy told Gabriella in her dreams to continue not to give up on him and then before he left her dream he said save me Brie. Gabriella woke up after that and did some more searching on the computer before going downstairs to get something eat for her and the baby growing inside of her.**

**After Gabriella ate dinner she went back up to Troy's bedroom and lay down on his bed again. Gabriella looked at the first clue she had gotten in the red envelope again to try to figure it out. Gabriella had a idea what the clue was of, but she was not sure yet. Gabriella could not wait to receive her next clue to finding her boyfriend Troy. So Gabriella got some sleep that night. The next morning Gabriella got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up again before she took a shower. After Gabriella finished taking her shower, she got dressed for the day.**

**Gabriella went downstairs to eat some breakfast and to take her vitamins too. Then Gabriella went to get the mail for Troy's mom and she found a green envelope with her name on it which has her second clue to finding her boyfriend Troy. So she set the mail on the table and took the green envelope and went back upstairs to Troy's bedroom to open it. When Gabriella got into her boyfriend Troy's bedroom, she opened the envelope and read the note that told her here is your clue 2 to find your boyfriend Troy.**

**Gabriella took her first clue and put the second clue with it and studied the two clues she had so far and she thought she might know where Troy is being kept at but, she was not sure yet. Gabriella decided to wait till she got her last two clues before she could be sure. So Gabriella laid down on her boyfriend Troy's bed and took a nap and hoped Troy would come into her dreams again. Gabriella was really missing her boyfriend Troy a lot.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N I hope you all like this chapter and the rest of this story too.**

**I do not own Highschool Musical or the characters either.**


	7. Gabriella Looking For Troy Part 3

**Chapter 7**

**The next day Gabriella got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up before taking a shower. Gabriella took a shower and got dressed for the day. The only thing Gabriella did not like about being pregnant was the morning sickness. Gabriella went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Then Gabriella waited for the mail to come because she was waiting for her next clue to where her boyfriend Troy was being held at. Gabriella was slowly figuring where they would keep her boyfriend Troy at.**

**So later on it was time for Gabriella to check the mail and there was a black envelope with a note and her next clue to finding her boyfriend Troy. So Gabriella was going back to Troy's bedroom to put her third clue with her other two clues. Gabriella realized that she was on to something and close to finding her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella could not wait to get the last clue to finding her boyfriend/ father of her child.**

**Gabriella read the three clues again to make sure she was right that she was on to something. She hoped to find her boyfriend Troy soon. Gabriella decided to take a nap before she ate some lunch. So Gabriella laid down on her boyfriend Troy's bed and went to sleep hoping he would come to her in her dreams again. Troy did come into his girlfriend Gabriella's dreams again to tell her to keep looking for him and that he said I love you to Gabriella in her dream. Before Troy left Gabriella's dream he said the same thing he has been saying every time he come to her dream and that is save me Brie.**

**Gabriella woke up from her nap not long after Troy had left her dream. Gabriella could feel that her connection to her boyfriend Troy was really strong and she could feel him too. Gabriella hoped that her boyfriend Troy could feel her too. Gabriella went down stairs to get something to eat and drink. After Gabriella ate some lunch she went back upstairs to read the clues and looked at the list of houses that are empty that no one lives in.**

**So the rest of the day Gabriella did some crying because she missed Troy so much. Meanwhile Troy was crying too because he missed Gabriella so much too. That night Gabriella ate very little at dinner time and so she went back up to Troy's room and laid down on his bed and looked at the picture of her and Troy. Lucille and Jack were worried about Gabriella because she was not talking to anyone. Gabriella has been keeping to herself and she has also distanced herself from everyone since her boyfriend Troy had been taken.**

**That night Gabriella just laid awake on Troy's bed and could not sleep at all. Gabriella was so withdrawn that if you were to look in her eyes all you would see is emptiness and coldness in them. Gabriella was lifeless with her boyfriend Troy being taken. The friends decide to go over to the Bolton's house the next day to check on Gabriella to see how she is doing. So the next morning Gabriella was still laying wide awake and she never got any sleep that night.**

**Gabriella got up and took a shower quickly and then got dressed for the day in a t-shirt and shorts that belong to Troy. Gabriella talked to her and Troy's unborn child. Gabriella told her and Troy's baby that was growing in her stomach that she would get its daddy back to them. Gabriella was happy that she was having Troy's child and that it was growing inside her.**

**Gabriella went down stairs to get the mail and a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella saw the purple envelope with her name on it. Gabriella set the rest of the mail on the table and went upstairs to Troy's room to open the purple envelope. When Gabriella got into Troy's room, she opened the purple envelope and found a final note and clue with a key to a house. Gabriella took all four clues and finally figured it out and knew where Troy was being held at.**

**So Gabriella grabbed her purse and the key she had gotten in the purple envelope and went down stairs to go out to Troy's car. As soon as Gabriella was in Troy's car she drove to the empty house he was being kept at. Gabriella used her connection to Troy to tell when she was close to him.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N Sorry this is not a very long chapter but the rest of the chapters should be a little bit longer.**


	8. Troy Found

**Chapter 8**

**Gabriella finally reached the house that Troy was being held in. Gabriella got out of Troy's car and shut the door. Gabriella made sure to lock his car. Gabriella took the key she got and it unlocked the door. Gabriella checked the whole downstairs including the basement but Troy was not there. So Gabriella went upstairs and heard crying coming from the one bedroom. Gabriella unlocked the bedroom door and opened it to find Troy tied up on the bed. Gabriella rushed over to Troy and untied him while he was still sleeping. Gabriella noticed Troy had a few bruises and had been beaten up too. Gabriella stroke Troy's hair and then kissed him on the lips.**

**Troy woke up and kissed Gabriella back on the lips. Troy opened his baby blue eyes and they meant Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. Troy said Gabriella's name and then threw his arms around her. Gabriella helped Troy out of the house and put him into the passenger side. She shut the passenger side door and got into the driver's side. Gabriella shut her car door and drove to the hospital with Troy. When they got to the hospital, Gabriella helped Troy out of the car and then locked the car up. Gabriella helped her boyfriend Troy into the hospital and asked a nurse to help her. The nurse got a wheel chair for Troy to sit in. The nurse asked Gabriella what had happen and she told the nurse that her boyfriend Troy was held captive for two and half weeks in an empty house. **

**The nurse was getting ready to wheel him to a room to get a check up when Troy said Gabriella's name. So Gabriella got to go with her boyfriend Troy to the room he was going to be getting checked in and she stayed with him. Troy was laying on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to check him over. Troy said to Gabriella please do not leave me and Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy she was not going to leave his side. Troy held Gabriella's hand and not letting it go. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips before the doctor came in the room. The doctor told Gabriella that she can stay with her boyfriend Troy while he is getting check out. So the doctor checked Troy over and the doctor told Troy he has a few bruise ribs but otherwise he was fine to go home. The doctor put Troy on some mild pain meds for him to take for the pain from his bruise ribs.**

**So Gabriella helped Troy to his car and put him in the passenger side and then she got in. Gabriella drove them back to his house. Gabriella helped Troy out of the car and locks his car for him. Gabriella helped Troy upstairs to his room and has him lay down to rest. Troy asked Gabriella to lay down with him and so she did what he asked her. Troy pulled Gabriella close to him and cuddle with her. Not long after he had Gabriella in his arms again, Troy fell asleep for a while. Gabriella even took a nap with Troy too. Later on when Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap, they did some making out on his bed. After Troy and Gabriella got done making out , Gabriella told Troy she had something to tell him. Troy asked Gabriella what she had to tell him and she told Troy that she is pregnant with his baby. Troy had a smile a crossed his face and said I am going to be a daddy and Gabriella said to Troy yes you're going to be a daddy. Troy asked his girlfriend Gabriella how far a long she was and she told him that she is almost three weeks a long. Troy placed his one hand on her flat stomach and kissed Gabriella on the lips again.**

**Troy and Gabriella were laying on his bed for a while and then Gabriella ask Troy if he wants to let his mom know that he is back home now. Troy said to Gabriella that he does want to let his mom know he is back home. So Troy and Gabriella went down stairs together to let his mom know he is back home and safe now. So Troy and Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw his mom cooking dinner. Gabriella got Troy's mom attention and Lucille turn around to see her son Troy next to Gabriella. Lucille went over to her son and hug him too. His mom asked him if he was okay and that she was glad to have him back home. Troy told his mom he is fine now and happy to be back home with her and Gabriella . Then Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they are going to be having a baby together. Troy 's mom was happy for them and she now knew why Gabriella had been throwing up and sleeping a lot. Troy's mom also noticed that Troy was staying close to Gabriella and she understood why he was being really close to his girlfriend Gabriella.**

**So Troy and Gabriella ate dinner before his dad got home. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room and laid back down on his bed. Troy and Gabriella started making out again and it got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love five times that night before going to sleep in each other arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up in each other's arms and they laid in his bed for a while. Troy and Gabriella made love four times that morning before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and then laid back down on his bed for a little bit longer. Troy and Gabriella decide to go down stairs to get something to eat and drink.** **After Troy and Gabriella got done eating breakfast, they went to watch a movie in the living room on the couch. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling with each other when his mom had check on them. His mom was happy that she was going to be a grandma. His mom went back to finish making the snack for them in the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you. Troy was really clinging on Gabriella and she did not mind at all because she was clinging on him too.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	9. Gabriella And Troy Together Again

**Chapter 9**

Troy and Gabriella were clinging on each other a lot. Troy kept his arms around Gabriella and kept her close to him. Gabriella did not mind that her boyfriend Troy was keeping her close to him. Troy and Gabriella were happy to be back together in each other arms again. Troy and Gabriella were in the living room watching a movie when their friends came over. Lucille answered the door and their friends asked if they could come in and see Gabriella. So Troy's mom let their friends in and they came into the house. Troy's mom got her son Troy and Gabriella's attention and told them their friends were here to see them. The friends came to the living room and saw Troy and Gabriella together again. The friends were happy that he was back and at home.

When Troy saw their friends he pulled Gabriella closer to him and buried his head in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella knew that Troy was not ready to see their friends yet. Gabriella cooed in Troy's ear telling him that he was safe and no one was going to hurt him. Gabriella said to Troy in his ear to not be scared of their friends and that everything is going to be okay. Troy then started crying in Gabriella's arms and she just let him cry. Gabriella rubbed Troy's back while he was crying in her arms. Troy stopped crying because he fell asleep in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered Troy with it.

Gabriella told their friends that she was the one that found him in an empty house. Gabriella told their friends that whoever took Troy in the first place had tied him up in the bedroom that he was kept in. She told their friends that Troy has a few bruised ribs is all. The friends were glad Troy was okay even though he was afraid of them. Their friends saw Troy clinging on Gabriella for dear life. Their friends decide to leave before Troy woke up. Gabriella then started cuddling with Troy while he was sleeping with his arms around her.

Troy and Gabriella were laying on the couch cuddling. Troy was still sleeping in Gabriella's arms , when his dad came home and went to the living room and saw his son Troy cuddling with Gabriella on the couch. Jack went to talk to his wife to ask her why she did not tell him that Troy was home. Lucille told her husband that she was letting Troy decide to let you know he was home and safe. Jack asked his wife how Troy was doing since he has been back home and his wife told him that Troy will not let his girlfriend Gabriella go except for when she has to go to the bathroom. Lucille told her husband that Troy and Gabriella have been really clinging on each other too.

So later on at dinner Troy sat really close to Gabriella which she did not mind at all. Troy kept his one hand on Gabriella's stomach while using the other hand to eat. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went up to his room to lay down on his bed for awhile. Troy and Gabriella did some making out while laying on his bed. Then Troy got up for a minute and got down on one knee and pull out a black velvet ring box. Troy open the ring box showing the engagement ring to Gabriella. Troy said to Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella had happy tears in her eyes and she said to Troy yes I will marry you and become your wife. Troy placed the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and then he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Troy and Gabriella made love several times that night before going to sleep in each other's arms. Gabriella had to go to the bathroom and so she put on Troy's t-shirt before she went to the bathroom. Mean while Troy started having a nightmare and then he was screaming Gabriella's name. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and heard her fiancé Troy calling her name and so she went over to him on the bed right away. Gabriella took Troy in her arms and started rubbing his back to calm him down. Gabriella said to her fiancé Troy that he was okay and was having a nightmare. Troy was awake and crying in Gabriella's arms.

Gabriella said to Troy that she was there and not going anywhere. Troy stopped crying after a few minutes and he pulled Gabriella under the blanket. Troy started kissing his fiancé Gabriella on the lips passionately and they ended up making love two times before going back to sleep in each other's arms. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up in each other's arms and were cuddling for a little bit. Troy and Gabriella made love three times that morning before getting up and taking a shower together. After they got out of the shower, they made love twice before getting dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get something to eat and drink.

Troy and Gabriella could not stop looking at each other or stop smiling at each other. Troy's mom noticed how happy Troy and Gabriella were. Troy and Gabriella decide to tell his mom about them engage to be married. So Troy's mom asked her son Troy and Gabriella why they were so happy and they told her that they are engaged to get married. Troy's mom congratulated them on their engagement and asked them if his dad knows yet. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they have not told him yet. Troy and Gabriella also told his mom that their friends do not know they are engaged and having a baby together.

So Troy told Gabriella he did not want to be around their friends just yet and Gabriella agreed with her fiancé Troy on what he said. So Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room to watch movies on his TV. Troy and Gabriella ended up making out during the rest of the second movie they had been watching together.

PLEASE REVEIEW!


	10. Troy And Gabriella Engaged

**Chapter 10**

The next day Troy and Gabriella were sitting outside in the backyard for a little bit. Troy and Gabriella went back in the house to eat lunch and then go upstairs to take a nap together. While Troy and Gabriella were taking a nap together, they were cuddling with each other. Later on after Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap, they did some making out for a while. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love twice before getting up and taking a shower together again. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts because they want to be in something comfortable. They went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Then they went back upstairs to his room to work on the wedding plans.

That night Troy and Gabriella watched three movies before going to bed. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before they went to sleep for the night in each other's arms. The next day Troy and Gabriella made love two times before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get something to eat before they went to the park. So after Troy and Gabriella finished eating breakfast they went to the park for a little bit and then went back to his house. When they came into the house they went back up to his bedroom to do some making out.

Troy and Gabriella did some talking after they had finish making out. Troy and Gabriella decide to do their schooling online for a while till they were ready to go back to school. So that night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents and then they went back upstairs to his room to watch a movie together while they are cuddling with each other. At one point of the movie Troy and Gabriella were making out during the rest of the movie they had been watching.

Later on that night Troy and Gabriella made love three times that night before going to sleep in each other's arms. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and did some kissing on the lips. Troy and Gabriella made love two times that morning before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get something to eat.

So after Troy and Gabriella got done eating breakfast they asked his mom if she would help them out with the wedding planning and his mom said she would love to help them out. So Troy and Gabriella with his mom worked on the wedding plans for the wedding for awhile. They all decide to take a break and do more later on. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go to her house to get the rest of her stuff and then come to his house.

Gabriella told her fiancé Troy she would love to do that. So Troy and Gabriella went to her house and got the rest of her stuff. Maria told Gabriella that she will miss her but that she is glad that she is with Troy. Maria told her daughter Gabriella that she will come back for the wedding. Gabriella thanked her mom for letting her move in with the Bolton's. So after Gabriella got the rest of her stuff, she hugged her mom goodbye and also told her mom to keep in touch with her.

Troy and Gabriella went back to his house and took her stuff up to his room and put it in a corner for now. Troy and Gabriella went to lay on his bed to take a nap together in each other's arms. As they were napping Troy started having the same nightmare he had the other night and started screaming Gabriella's name again. Gabriella woke up to Troy screaming her name. Gabriella shook Troy awake and he woke up with tears in his eyes. Troy grabbed his fiancé Gabriella and pulled her into his arms and Gabriella rubbed his back and told him that he is safe and no one is going to hurt him. Gabriella just let Troy cry on her shoulder and cooed in his ear sweet nothings. Troy stopped crying after a while and looked into his fiancé Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before finishing their nap together in each other's arms.

When Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap , they made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella went downstairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went into the living room and sat on the couch to eat their snack and getting a drink of water. Troy and Gabriella put a movie in to. Then Troy and Gabriella lay down on the couch to cuddle.

Troy and Gabriella enjoyed cuddling with each other on the couch and watching the movie together too. After they finished watching the movie they went back upstairs to Troy's bedroom to do some making out before working on the wedding plans some more. Troy and Gabriella were still clinging on each other and staying really close to one another too.

There was a part of Troy and Gabriella that want to know who took him in the first place and why they did it. So Troy and Gabriella decided that they would go to the police and tell them about it. So Troy and Gabriella left his house and went to the police station and told the police officer about everything that happen. Troy and Gabriella told the police officer that they would like to know who did this and want them to be punished for it. The police officer told Troy and Gabriella that he will find out who did it. Gabriella gave the officer the envelopes that still had the notes and clues in them with the house key to the empty house where she found Troy at. The police officer asked Gabriella if she had the address to the house Troy was held in and Gabriella gave the Police officer the address to the house Troy had been held in. Troy and Gabriella thanked the police officer for doing this for them and also for finding out who did it in the first place.

Troy and Gabriella went back to his house and went upstairs to his room to lay down on his bed till time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella did some more making out before going back downstairs to eat dinner with his parents. They ate dinner with his parents and after dinner they decide to tell his dad about them being engage and also having a baby together. Troy's dad was in shocked after they had told him about being engage and having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella were waiting for his dad to say something about it.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	11. Slowly Going Back To Normal

**Chapter 11 **

It seemed like a lifetime that Troy and Gabriella sat staring at Jack waiting for him to say something. He just sat there stone-faced with no expression at all. Troy braced himself for some yelling and screaming but nothing prepared him for what happen next.

"Are you happy?"

"What?" Troy asked shocked.

"I said are you happy?"

"That's it? No screaming or yelling?"

"I'm not pleased with what's happening, I'm not happy you two had unprotected sex and got pregnant, and you're too young to marry but, when you were gone I was scared to death I'd never see you again. SO I promised myself that if you came home safe and sound with not life threatening injuries I'd start to focus less on what I want for you and more on what you want for yourself. So I ask again, are you happy?

" Troy smiled and nodded. "Happier than I've been in such a long time." He pulled Gabriella into his side and kissed her head. Gabriella snuggled into him as both his and her hands went to her stomach. Jack and Lucille smiled. "Then I'll support you both. Congratulations, Gabriella." Jack said.

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said shyly. "Honey, you two are getting married. It's dad, or at the very least Jack. No more Mr. Bolton." Gabriella giggled. "Ok…Dad." They all shared a group hug. Troy and Gabriella were happy both their parents supported their choices. Now they just had to tell Maria. Hopefully that went well too. After talking to Lucille and Jack, Troy and Gabriella went to Gabriella's house to talk to Maria. Of course she was shocked at first, but like Troy's parents she supported them both and was happy for them. She asked to help plan the wedding which they agreed to. When they got back to Troy's house they were shocked to see their friends. Troy flinched back a little still not ready to see them. "We had to check in on you, how are you feeling?" Chad asked. "Better." Troy answered softly. "Actually, if you would like to come in you can. Gabriella and I would enjoy the company." Chad and Taylor went inside with Troy and Gabriella and made themselves comfortable in the living room on the couch.

"So, I don't want to talk about what happen with anyone yet, so please let's just talk normal like nothing happen." Troy answered. "Good with us, do your parents know about the baby?" Chad asked. Troy nodded. "Told them this afternoon. Speaking of which Gabriella and I talked about it and we were wondering if you wanted to be our babies godparents?" Chad and Taylor smiled and nodded. "Yes!" they both said at the same time. They all shared a group hug and pulled away. "So what have I missed, how are the Wildcats?" "Good, when you're ready to come back to school you Captain roll hasn't been filled yet. Nobody felt right taking it knowing you'd be back at some point." Chad answered. Troy smiled fighting back tears. "That means a lot, Chad. Thank you." "No problem, Dude. We all missed you and we're all worried about you. We just want you to get better." Troy nodded softly.

"What else, how are the others?" "Good, worried and missing you but they're doing well. Zeke and even Jason have pulled up their grades so they get to stay on the team. The girls have been a major help to them and have been winning all kinds of awards from their math competitions." Chad explained. "That's great news! I was worried they'd had to drop out of basketball." Troy smiled. "Nope, not anymore. Thanks to the girls." Chad answered. "What else?" Troy asked, feeling more and more comfortable with them. "That's really it. Life kind of felt boring for a while. You were gone and we just kind of went about our days like robots." Chad answered honestly. "BUT, you're back now and expecting a baby so we need to celebrate!" Troy and Gabriella laughed and nodded.

"Let's do it, I'll call the others and have them come over and they can spend the night." Troy said. Everyone nodded happy Troy trusted them again. Troy made the phone call and soon all their friends showed up. It was just like old times the guys play basketball outside, while they girls gossiped and talked about boys while doing their nails. Although Troy and Gabriella kept giving checking in on each other every now and then just to make sure the other was ok and still in each other's sight. Troy trusted his friends but that didn't mean he was ready to let Gabriella go. After playing outside everyone came inside and settled in the living room with some pizza and sodas.

"So what movie are we watching?" Gabriella asked. "The Taken!" Chad answered. "No." Troy said a bit more forcefully then he meant too. "Please, not tonight." "I'm sorry, Bro, I didn't mean it." "It's ok, I'm sorry. I still have moments sometimes." "It's ok we understand. What about Twilight, it's got romance as well as action for the boys." Taylor suggested. Everyone agreed and Gabriella put the movie on as everyone got into their sleeping bags. "Brie, come snuggle with me?" Troy asked as she made her way back over to the gang. She nodded and walked over and snuggled into his chest sharing a sleeping bag with him. They were all quiet as they watched the movie. Troy smiled softly to himself. He had Gabriella in his arm and his friends surrounding him again. Life was getting better and better every day. But what was going to happen when they went back to school? Surely people knew about what happen? Would there be rumors? Would they tease him or mock him? Troy wasn't sure if he was ready to handle that or not.

"Troy, are you ok, you're tense." Gabriella said softly. "I'm just worried about school." Troy answered honestly. "Don't be, when the time is right we will both go back and face whatever we have to. Together we can get through it. Everything will be ok. I promise." They shared a soft kiss and went back to the movie. Troy just hoped Gabriella was right, but deep down he had a feeling she was wrong, school was going to be a disaster.

PLEASE REVEIW!

A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl


	12. Troy And Gabriella Having A Bad Day!

**Chapter 12**

A few more weeks went by and Gabriella and Troy continued to skip school. They knew they had to go back soon or they were going to flunk out and have to repeat the year. So neither of them wanted to do that so they both agreed to go back the next Monday.

Troy knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had no idea how bad it was really going to be. He walked through the door flinching when the doors slammed closed behind him. He grabbed Gabriella's hand who brought it up to kiss it softly. "I'm right here, Babe, don't worry." Troy nodded and they headed to homeroom. Mrs. Darbus was happy to see them both and gave them both permission to excuse themselves and use their cells if needed during class. Homeroom went by smoothly. After class as they were walking to their lockers people started to point and whisper, some even laughed. Troy inhaled and exhaled a deep, shaky breath. "Shhh, I'm right here." Gabriella soothed taking his hand again. "We going to get through this together." Troy nodded as they made it to their locker. "It's ok, you've got basketball practice next. You'll be with your friends." Gabriella soothed. "Are you staying with me?" Troy asked. "I can if you want me too. Taylor said if I didn't show up she'd get my assignments." Troy nodded.

"Please, I need you with me." Gabriella smiled softly and nodded. "Of course, I'll come with you." "Thank you." They shared a kiss and headed to her locker. Once she put her stuff away they went to the gym. All the guys ran up to Troy and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged them back. "All right, so what's first Captain?" Chad asked. "Oh…um…I…I don't know, where are you guys. I…Just do your normal stuff. I'm not ready to be the Captain yet." "No problem, we normally start with warm-ups then some free throws." Chad explained. Troy nodded softly with a smile. "All right, do that!" The boys ran off and started to warm up. Troy looked to Gabriella and winked causing her to smile and blush and blow him a kiss. Then he ran off to follow his teammates. After practice everyone went to lunch. That's when things got really bad. Troy and Gabriella were waiting in line when the people behind them started to laugh.

"Hey, Troy, we heard you skipped school and went on a vacation than faked a kidnapping so you didn't get in trouble." One boy laughed. "Was it fun, was there any hot chicks?" another laughed. "Gabriella, you better be careful all that time away gave Troy lots of time to cheat. You never know." The first boy laughed. Gabriella and Troy worked on getting their food trying to ignore their hurtful comments. "Come on, Troy, don't hold out on us, give us the scoop. Where did you do? Were the girls hot?" "I was kidnapped! There was no vacation!" Troy growled. Gabriella touched his hand to calm him down. Troy calmed down but the boys didn't stop. "Yeah, that what you tell people, but we want to real story. Did you get any action? Was there so many girls you couldn't even keep track?" "Stop." Troy growled softly his hands shaking. "Did you spend the entire time with a new girl, a new girl every hour? Man, that would be awesome! Man, were they good? How good?" "Stop." Troy growled again a bit louder. "Were they cheerleaders? Were they hot? Were they flexible?" Troy's anger boiled over and he spun around. "I SAID STOP IT! I WASN'T ON ANY VACATION! I WAS KIDNAPPED! SO STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS ALL RIGHT! JUST STOP!" Troy threw his tray on the ground and rushed out of the room. Gabriella growled and looked to them. "You disgusting pigs! Troy was traumatized by his attack and you're making jokes! It's disgusting!" "And what about you Ms. Perfect? Where have you been this entire time? With Troy on his secret vacation?" "I wish." Gabriella mumbled. "So you admit it? Troy was on vacation!" "NO! I NEVER SAID THAT! UGH! YOU'RE SO MEAN! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Gabriella slammed her tray down and ran after Troy.

He was in the gym crying to his hands. Gabriella ran after him and wrapped her arms around him. "Baby, shhh, shhh, it's ok. I'm right here." "They all believe it! They all believe I was on a stupid vacation! Nobody actually believes what happen to me! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO MAKE JOKES OUT OF THIS!" "I don't know, Babe, I honestly don't know. But I do know, it doesn't matter what they think. It only matters what you think. We know the truth and the police believe us. None of what these kids believe even matter." Troy calmed down and sniffed. "I hate it here, Brie! I never liked school but now I hate it! It's so horrible!" "I know I feel the same way. Let's go home. We can sees if we can finish the entire semester online and still get the credits we need. It's too soon for us to return to school." Troy nodded and stood up. They both left the school after that. It was all too much and they couldn't handle it. That weekend Troy and Gabriella went out to the movies and for dinner. They were in desperate need of a date. One night with no worries or fears just some romantic fun.

They saw a romantic comedy and snuggled each other close the entire movie. After the movie was over it was time for dinner. They went to a fancy restaurant and ordered a nice meal and talking and laughed over the movie they had just seen. "That was a really funny part, I can't believe she actually did that!" Troy laughed. "I know me neither! It was so funny!" Gabriella laughed with him. They both just laughed for a few minutes before getting it under control. "It feels good to laugh." Gabriella smiled. "I know what you mean. I feel like I haven't laughed in forever." "Me too." Suddenly Troy frowned. "How long has it been since you laughed?" Gabriella shrugged softly. "Since before you were taken.

" Troy sighed. "Brie, what did you do while I was missing?" Gabriella looked down at her hands. "It's ok, you can tell me. I won't be angry." "Nothing, literally. I laid in bed all day and just cried. I stopped going to school, I stopped hanging out with our friends, I stopped eating, I barely slept at night. I shut myself off to everyone and everything." "What changed that?" Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "This little Angel. I knew the baby wasn't going to survive with the way I was living so I ate more and tried to sleep more and did everything the doctor said but I still spend countless nights and days in my room alone crying, shutting myself off from the world." Troy sighed. "I was hoping you'd at least try to live your life." "I have no life without you, Troy." "I know the feeling." They kissed passionately on the lips. "I understand why you acted like that. I just wish I could have done something to stop it." Gabriella smiled softly. "You did, you came home. That's enough for me." They kissed on the lips again.

"We should go back to laughing, this night was supposed to be fun." Troy said. "But how?" Troy pretended to think and then smirked. "Like this." He reached out and started to tickle her sides. Gabriella giggled and squirmed. "Troy, stop it!" "You said you wanted to laugh right? Well this is me making you laugh." Gabriella giggled and pushed his hands away. "No more." He chuckled. "All right, I promise. No more tickling." They shared one more kiss and went back to their dinner. After such a crazy and stressful week it was nice to just have a night of fun and laughter. They both just hoped the happiness stayed for a long, long time.

PLEASE REVEIW!

A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl


	13. The School Assembly!

**Chapter 13**

**So later on that night Gabriella woke up and put on some clothes before going to the bathroom. After she got done going to the bathroom, she went downstairs to talk to Lucille and Jack about what had happen at school that day. Gabriella saw her fiancé Troy's parents sitting in the living room watching TV. Lucille and Jack saw Gabriella coming into the living room. Gabriella said to Lucille and Jack if she could talk to them about what happen at school. Jack and Lucille told Gabriella that she could talk to them about what happen at school.**

**So Gabriella sat down and told Jack and Lucille what had happen at school. Gabriella told them that things were going well until lunch time. She told them that when she and Troy were in line to get their lunch that a few guys were making jokes at them. Gabriella told them that the guys making the jokes did not believe that Troy was kidnapped and they were saying that Troy went on vacation. She also told them that the guys making jokes asked Troy if he meant some hot chicks. Gabriella told Troy's parents that the guys making jokes had really upset Troy. She told them that Troy kept telling them that he was kidnapped and the guys making the jokes said they did not believe he was kidnapped. Gabriella told them that Troy was so upset that he threw his tray down and left the lunch room. Gabriella told them that she called the guys that were making jokes pigs and then they were picking on me too. Gabriella told Troy's parents that she threw her tray down too and left the lunch room.**

**Gabriella told Jack and Lucille that when she got to the gym that Troy was crying his eyes out and that they did a little bit of talking before they left the school. Gabriella told Lucille and Jack that they are going to finish their schooling for now on the computer online. Lucille and Jack told Gabriella that they are fine with Troy and her doing their schooling online for now. Gabriella said goodnight to Lucille and Jack and went back upstairs to her fiancé Troy's room. When Gabriella got back in Troy's bedroom she took the shorts off that she had put on. Gabriella crawled back into bed with her fiancé Troy. Then Troy open his blue eyes and looked at Gabriella and asked her what she was doing downstairs and she told him that she was talking with his parents about what had happen to them at school.**

**Troy then started kissing Gabriella passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella made love twice that night before going back to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love four times before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses on the lips before they ate their breakfast. After they finished eating they decided to go watch a few movies together.**

**Troy's dad went to talk to the principal to see if they could have assembly about letting the students know that his son Troy did indeed get kidnapped and to tell the students they should not be making jokes about it. So the principal agree to have assembly the next day after the first period class. Troy's dad thanked the principal for doing this.**

**Later on that night Troy's dad asked his son Troy and Gabriella to come sit with him in the living room so they can talk. So they went to the living room to do some talking. Troy and Gabriella asked his dad what he wanted to talk to them about. Troy's dad asked his son Troy and Gabriella if they would come to school long enough to get their stuff and to go to the assembly. Troy and Gabriella told his dad they would come to the school long enough to get their stuff from their lockers and that they would come to the assembly for a little bit.**

**Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his room to watch two movies before going to bed. After Troy and Gabriella finished watching the second movie, they started making out and it got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella made love twice before getting up and taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast to eat. After they got done eating they went out to Troy's car to leave for the school. They followed his dad to school to get their stuff from their lockers to take home.**

**It was time for the assembly and Troy and Gabriella stayed close to his dad. Troy's dad told his son Troy and Gabriella that the assembly for the students to know that you were kidnapped and that they should not be making jokes about it. So once everyone was in the gym, the assembly started. The principal told the students that he was told that a few of them had been making jokes at lunch time to Troy and Gabriella. The principal said to the students that some of you do not believe Troy was kidnapped and was held by the person that took him for two and half weeks. The principal let Troy's dad say a few words too. Troy's dad told the students that Troy in fact was kidnapped and that his girlfriend Gabriella found him and brought him back home safe. Gabriella said a few words to the students too. She told the students that she found her boyfriend Troy in an empty house locked in a bedroom tied up on a bed and was beaten too. Then she told the students after she got him out of the empty house he had been held in, that she took him to the hospital to be check out. Gabriella told the students that Troy had few bruised ribs which are still healing. The last thing Gabriella told the students of East High that the police are looking for the person that took her fiancé Troy in the first place. After Gabriella finished saying what she had to say, she went back over to her fiancé Troy. Troy and Gabriella left the school and went back to his house to make out and get some rest too.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	14. The Sleepover

**Chapter 14**

**After Troy and Gabriella had left the school and went home to relax for the rest of the day. Troy's dad thanked the principal for doing the assembly. The principal told Jack it was no problem and hoped it works. Troy's dad decided to head home to see if his son Troy and his fiance Gabriella were okay. Troy's dad saw that his son Troy and fiancé Gabriella were doing okay.**

**It had been a month since Troy had been taken and also found by his fiance Gabriella. The next day Troy and Gabriella head for the doctor's appointment they had. Troy and Gabriella waited to see the doctor. The doctor came in to the room to check Gabriella and the baby too. The doctor told Gabriella that she and the baby are doing fine. The doctor got the sonogram machine to do an ultra sound. The doctor told Gabriella and Troy that their baby is doing really good. So Troy and Gabriella made the next doctor's appointment for the next month.**

**Troy and Gabriella went back to his house. When they got to the house they went up to his bedroom to relax for a while. Troy and Gabriella started making out and it got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before going to sleep in each other's arms. Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and made love two more times before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie till time for dinner.**

**So Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents that night. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room to watch a few movies together while they were cuddling with each other. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you. So Troy and Gabriella watched four movies before going to bed. After Troy and Gabriella finish watching the last movie, they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love five times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella talked about having their friend's sleepover that night. So Troy and Gabriella asked his parents if they could have their friends stay overnight. Troy's parents told their son and future daughter in law that they could have their friends stay overnight. So Troy and Gabriella called their friends to see if they wanted to stay overnight. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he would love to stay overnight and that he will be on his way there once he gets off his phone. The rest of Troy and Gabriella's friends said they would love to come over and stay the night too. So Troy and Gabriella got the stuff ready to go for the sleepover.**

**So Chad was the first to arrive at the Bolton house and Troy's mom let him in the house. Troy and Gabriella asked what movies they should watch later on that night. Chad helped Troy and Gabriella with picking out the movies they would watch later on that night. The rest of their friends finally showed up and were let in the house. Everybody got settle in and they did some visiting with each other. Then Troy and his friends went out to play basketball and the girls went to watch them play. **

**Gabriella was just sitting with her friends when all of a sudden she had a vision of the person that took her fiance Troy last month. Also in Gabriella's vision she saw that the person had a few guys with him too. Gabriella's vision was showing her how this person took her fiance Troy and how her fiance got the bruised ribs. The vision also showed her how they treated Troy while holding him captive. Gabriella's vision ended and she was crying her eyes out after that vision she just got done having. Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha noticed that Gabriella was crying her eyes out and did not know why she was crying. Gabriella got up and went back in the house to tell Troy's parents about the vision she just had and that she might know who took her fiance Troy in the first place.**

**Troy and the guys just got done playing basketball, when Troy notices his fiancé Gabriella was not sitting with the girls. Troy asked the girls where his fiance Gabriella was at and they told him that she went back in the house. So Troy went back in the house and saw his fiance Gabriella crying and went over to her to see what was wrong and why she was crying. Gabriella told her fiance Troy that she had a vision that she wished she had not had in the first place. Troy asked his fiance what the vision was that she had. Gabriella told her fiance Troy that it was a vision of the person that had kidnapped him and that it also showed her what they had did to him. Troy told his fiance Gabriella to not let her vision she had get to her. Troy kissed his fiance Gabriella passionately on the lips. Troy went to take a quick shower before watching movies with their friends. Gabriella decided to join her fiance Troy in the shower and they ended up making love in the shower twice before they came out of the shower. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in while watching movies with their friends**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	15. Found The People That Took Troy!

**Chapter 15**

**So the next day Troy and Gabriella's friends went home later on that day. Troy and Gabriella put the movies they had watched with their friends away. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room and did some making out before they took a nap together.**

**Later on that day Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and they did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before getting up and taking another shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in for the rest of the day.**

**So that afternoon Troy and Gabriella decided to go hang out in his tree house for a little bit before they watched a movie. Troy and Gabriella did some making out in the tree house before they went back in the house. Troy and Gabriella went back in the house to watch some movies together till time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella put a movie in and then went to lay on the couch together to cuddle.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents and then they went back upstairs to his room. Troy and Gabriella watched another movie before going to bed. After watching the movie, they did some making out. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her fiance Troy. Gabriella went to take a shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. While she was eating, she thought about the vision she had that night their friends had stayed overnight. Gabriella finished eating her breakfast.**

**Gabriella figured out who took her fiance Troy in the first place and she called the police officer that was working on the case and told him she thinks that it was the guys from the west high basketball team that kidnapped her fiance Troy last month. Gabriella told the police officer that she would meet him at the west high school. The police office told Gabriella that he would meet her at west high. So Gabriella grabbed her jacket and her purse and went out of the house. Gabriella got in her car and drove to west high. The police officer she had talk to was their waiting for her. Gabriella and the police officer went into west high to talk to the principal there. They told the west high principal that they wanted to talk to the west high basketball team. So the west high principal let them go talk to the west high team. When Gabriella and the police officer got to the gym, they saw the west high basketball team.**

**The police officer got the west high basketball teams attention. Gabriella confronted the west high basketball captain. Gabriella asked them why they kidnapped her fiance Troy last month. The west high basketball team kept lying to her and the police officer. Gabriella told the west high basketball team to stop lying and tell the truth. Gabriella told the west high team that she knows why they kidnapped her fiance Troy in the first place. Gabriella said to the west high basketball team that the only reason they took her fiance Troy was so they could win the basketball game against the east high wildcats. Gabriella said one other thing to the west high basketball team that she did not get why they held him captive for two and half weeks for. So the police officer arrested the whole west high basketball team for kidnapping Troy and holding him captive for two and a half weeks. Gabriella got into her car and tried to calm herself down before she drove home.**

**Gabriella finally got herself calm down enough so she could drive back to her fiance Troy's house. Mean while Troy woke up and noticed that his fiance Gabriella was no longer laying next to him. Troy got up and took a shower. Troy got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. While Troy was eating, his fiance Gabriella came in the house still shaking from confronting the west high basketball team. Gabriella saw her fiance Troy coming out of the kitchen and she went right over to him. Troy took his fiance Gabriella in his arms and she calmed down. Troy took Gabriella to the living room and asked her why she was so shook up. Gabriella told her fiance Troy that it was the west high basketball team that kidnapped him last month.**

**Troy could not believe that the west high basketball team would stoop so low to win a basketball game against the east high wildcats by kidnapping him like that. Troy and Gabriella hoped that the west high basketball team would get punish for kidnapping him. Troy said to his fiance Gabriella that he is glad that it is over now. Troy and Gabriella decide they would tell their friends about west high basketball team being the ones that kidnapped Troy that last month.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	16. Troy And Gabriella Day!

**Chapter 16**

**Troy and Gabriella called their friends and asked them to come over after school because they want to tell them something. Their friends told Troy and Gabriella that they would come over after school to talk to them. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they would see them after school. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a few movies while they waited for their friends to come over.**

**So Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room and started watching another movie. While they were watching the second movie, they started making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a nap in each other's arms. When Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap, they made love five times before going to take a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to be comfortable.**

**Troy and Gabriella knew their friends would be coming over soon so they went downstairs to the kitchen to get another bottle of water and then went to the living room to watch another movie that was sitting by the TV. Troy and Gabriella laid down on the couch and cuddled with each other. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you before going back to watching the movie.**

**So after Troy and Gabriella finish watching the movie, they went outside and played a game of basketball with each other while waiting for their friends to show up. After Troy and Gabriella finish playing basketball together, they went back in the house and took another shower together. Troy and Gabriella put on a clean t-shirt and shorts to relax in. Their friends showed up at the house and knocked on the door. Troy's mom answered the door and let her son Troy and Gabriella's friends in the house. The friends went to the living room where Troy and Gabriella were doing some making out, till their friends got their attention.**

**The friends sat down and asked Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that the west high knights basketball team were the ones that had kidnapped Troy last month and held him captive those two and half weeks. Their friends were in shock to learn that the west high knight's basketball team was the ones that kidnapped Troy that last month. Chad said why would they do something like that. Gabriella told Chad that the reason the west high knights basketball team had Troy kidnapped was to win the basketball game against the wildcats. Zeke said he cannot believe they would stoop that low to just win a basketball game. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that the west high knight's basketball team got arrested the other day for the kidnapping and holding a person captive for two and a half weeks in an empty house.**

**Troy and Gabriella's friends said they hope they get punish for what they did. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they will be getting punish from what the police officer told them. Their friends were glad that the west high knight's basketball team got arrested for kidnapping Troy. So their friends stayed over for awhile and visited Troy and Gabriella.**

**The friends went home after they had finished visiting with Troy and Gabriella. Troy's mom finished making dinner. Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents and then got up to put their dishes in the sink. Troy and Gabriella grabbed a bottle of water to take with them up stairs to his room. When Troy and Gabriella got to his room they put another movie in to watch. In the middle of the movie they were watching, they had started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. Gabriella woke up at one point to go to the bathroom and when she got back to her fiance Troy's room, she took the movie they had been watching out of the DVD player and put it away. Gabriella also put the tv back on regular tv before turning it off.**

**Gabriella crawled back in to bed with her fiancé Troy and cuddled back in to his arms again. Gabriella had went back to sleep again. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up together and said good morning to each other. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a shower together again. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating they went to their computer to do their school assignments. Once they got done doing their school assignments, they did some making out for awhile before eating some lunch.**

**Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room and made love three times before taking a nap in each other's arms. After Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap, they made love twice before taking a shower. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to be comfortable. They went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to eat their snack and watch a movie together while cuddling on the couch.**

**That night after Troy and Gabriella got done eating dinner with his mom and dad, they went up stairs to his room and put a movie in to watch. After they got done watching the movie, they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning when Troy and Gabriella woke up, they had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something eat and drink. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you before they finished eating their breakfast.**

**Troy and Gabriella could not shake off the bad feeling they were both having. Troy and Gabriella told each other that they were having a bad feeling that something was going to happen. So Troy and Gabriella tried to ignore the bad feeling they were having.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	17. Troy And Gabriella Taken !

**Chapter 17**

Troy and Gabriella continued to ignore the strange feeling they both had and continued on with their lives. They started looking for cheap apartments to live in once the baby was born. They met up with several different people to make plans for their wedding, what kind of food they were going to serve, what kind of music, was going to play, what kind of flowers, where they were going to hold it, Just all the fun wedding questions that came with getting married. Troy and Gabriella agreed on just about everything.

Once they were finished with the wedding planner They decided to cook dinner for Troy's parents as a small token of appreciation for their support through the baby and the wedding, especially from his dad. His mom and dad walked in just as Gabriella was setting the table. "You're just in time. Dinner is just about ready." "Dinner?" Lucille asked shocked. "Yes, as a thank you for supporting us even if you don't agree." Troy said putting bowl of fresh cut garlic bread on the table. "Since when can you cook?" Jack teased his son. Troy laughed. "Since I met the love of my life." Gabriella smiled and blushed softly. "Well it smells wonderful. What did you make?" Lucille asked. "Pasta with Tomato Sauce and fresh garlic bread." Troy answered. "Have a seat, it will be ready shortly.

" Lucille and Jack sat down at the table and each took a piece of bread. Gabriella served them each a bowl of the pasta and sat down serving themselves one too. Everyone ate, talked, and laughed the rest of the night. The night went so well, Troy and Gabriella almost forgot about the bad feeling they both had. They were reminded by it that night after they both fell asleep. Gabriella was the first one affected. She shot up in bed screaming on top of her lungs, crying hysterically. Troy woke up and hugged her tightly. "Baby, what's wrong? It's ok you're safe." "I had the worst nightmare, Troy! They came back for you and they took you away from me again!" "It was only a dream. I'm right here, shhh, shhh." Troy cooed kissing her head. "It felt so real." Gabriella cried. "But it wasn't, it was all a dream." Troy told her. He gave her one more kiss and they both laid back down and went back to sleep.

Troy was the next one. "NO! STOP IT! GABEIELLA! GABRIELLA!" Troy cried out in his sleep. Gabriella woke up and tried shaking him to wake him too. "Troy, Troy, wake up, wake up, Troy!" "GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA!" "TROY WAKE UP!" Gabriella yelled. Troy shot up in bed with a gasp panting hard as he cried. "GABRIELLA!" "I'm right here, I'm right here, shhh, shhh." Gabriella cooed hugging him tightly. "They took you this time, they left me here and took you!" "But they didn't, I'm right here and I'm safe." Gabriella soothed. "We both are." She took his hand and moved it to her stomach. "We're both safe and sound I promise." They shared a passionate kiss and both went back to sleep.

They next morning everything seemed to be normal. Gabriella and Troy cuddled in bed most of the day, making love a few times and catching up on sleep that they missed the night before due to the nightmares. Suddenly Jack came running into their room with a panicked looked on his face. "You guys need to come with me to hospital." "Why the hospital?" Troy asked. "It's Chad, he was attacked." "By who?" Troy asked jumping up and rushed around the room to get ready. "We don't know yet, but he's asking for you." "Let's go." Everyone quickly got ready and rushed out the door headed to the hospital. After getting the information everyone rushed to the hospital room. They ran inside and Chad was laying in the bed watching a basketball game on TV. He had lots of bruises but nothing too serious.

"Are you all right?" Troy asked. Chad smiled softly and nodded. "Dude, I'm fine. It looks worse than it feels. The doctor says I'll be out of here by tomorrow." "What happen?" Gabriella asked, scared for her best friend. "A guy asked me, He was best friends with the West High Basketball team. He said it was revenge for you taking away his friends, so now he was taking your friends." Troy growled. "So because I had them arrested he beat you up?" Chad nodded. "I wasn't going to tell you, Troy, but you had to know." Troy nodded and sighed. He suddenly felt sooo guilty. His best friend was beat up just because of him. He felt awful now.

"I'm so sorry, Chad." "Don't be, you should see the other guys." He joked. Troy laughed and so did Gabriella. "That's better." Chad smiled. "Now more guilt, I'm fine, it's over." Gabriella and Troy nodded. But deep down Troy was vowing revenge against this monster who hurt his best friend. Once visiting hours were over Troy and Gabriella headed home. They waited by the door for Jack to get the car and pick them up. While they were waiting suddenly they both felt this sharp pain in their heads and their world went black. The same figure as before lifted them both up and was out of sight before anyone could see anything else.

PLEASE REVEIW!

A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl


	18. Troy And Gabriella Found!

**Chapter 18**

A few days passed and there was no sign of Troy and Gabriella anywhere. Jack searched and searched but nobody could be found. He asked for the help of the others but they didn't know where or who had them either. Chad suspected it was the same man who beat him up but he had vanished without a trace too. Everyone was starting to worry. The longer Troy and Gabriella were gone the less likely it was that they'd be found alive. Also Gabriella was pregnant. The baby would only last so long in bad conditions. They called the police but nobody had any idea where they were or who took them. 1 week passed and Lucille and Maria were going crazy without their babies. Jack was scared to death but he kept on a brave face for the sake of his wife and her best friend. Every day, everyone lost hope of finding them alive.

One day, a miracle happened. Jack was outside shooting some hoops when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was a blocked number. Curiously he answered it. "Hello, this is Jack Bolton." "Dad…" a voice choked out. "Troy!" Jack said frantically. "Buddy, where are you?" Abandon house on fireball street. Dad, please hurry!" Troy whimpered to his father. "I'm on my way, how is Gabriella?" "Scared, but ok. Please come save us." "I'm on my way, hold on." Jack hung up and headed inside as he quickly called the police. They arrived quickly at the house Troy told Jack about and broke down the door called out their names. They ran down into the basement and there they saw Gabriella laying on the bed with a dirty old blanket wrapped around her with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She had a few bruises on her, but nothing bad. Troy was in front of her protectively covered head to toe in bruises. He had his hands out in front of him to stop them.

When Troy saw who it was he lowered his hands. "I thought you were him, I'm sorry." "It's all right, Buddy, we're here to help you. Is it ok if we approach you?" An officer asked so not to scared this boy further. Everyone knew Troy was being brave for Gabriella but deep down was just as scared as she was. "Yes, but please be carefully with my fiance. She doesn't trust men right now. Be gentle, she's pregnant." "Will she trust me to help her?" a female cop asked. Troy nodded. He turned to Gabriella. "The cops are going to help us, Baby, I'll be right here next to you." Gabriella nodded and slowly and carefully sat up. Both Troy and Gabriella went over to the cops and allowed them to help them out and over to the ambulance who took them to the hospital never once splitting the two apart. After they were both given a clean bill of health, other than the bruises Troy and Gabriella went home.

They were welcomed back with lots of hugs from their moms. Neither of them felt like seeing their friends right now so they had Jack call and let them know they are safe and have been found, but not up for any visitors. After saying hello to their moms they both went up to their room and crawled into bed and just held each other closely as they fell into a deep, haunted sleep. "NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! GET OFF ME STOP IT!" Gabriella shot up in bed gasping for air. Troy pulled her into his arms instantly, comforting her. "Shhh, Baby, shhh it was only a bad dream. You're safe, shhh, shhh." Gabriella cried into his chest clinging to him tightly. "We're home, Brie, we're home safe and sound. Nobody is going to hurt us anymore. Shhhh." Troy soothed. Gabriella cried herself back to sleep, Troy right behind her. "NO! NO! NO! GET OFF HER! NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! GET OFF HER! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Troy screamed shooting up in bed panting and gasping for air. Gabriella hugged him close. "Shhh, shhh, you're safe, you're safe, shhh, shhh." She cooed rubbing his back. Troy hugged her tightly and kissed her hair. "We're home and we're safe, remember. Just like you told me. Nobody is ever going to hurt us again. Shhh, shhh."

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Troy cried. "I know, me neither. We don't have to. Let's just cuddle." Both Troy and Gabriella held each other tightly, neither of them going back to sleep in fear of nightmares. They were both scared of leaving the other, they cling tightly to each other the rest of the night too scared of being without the other and too scared that the man who had them would come back and taken them away again. If they were home and safe again, why were they both still soo scared?

PLEASE REVEIW!

A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl


	19. Nightmares!

**Chapter 19**

**So the next day Troy and Gabriella were tired because they did not get very much sleep. Troy and Gabriella have been having nightmares every night. Troy and Gabriella were still really scared too. Troy and Gabriella clung on each other too. Troy and Gabriella decide to watch a movie that day. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling with each other on the couch watching the movie together. While Troy and Gabriella were watching the movie they fell asleep and took a nap. Lucille went to the living room to check on them and saw that Troy and Gabriella had fallen asleep on the couch. Lucille turned the movie off and took it out of the DVD player. Lucille shut the TV off and covered Troy and Gabriella with a blanket. Lucille went back to the kitchen too finish cleaning.**

**Later on that day Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap. Troy and Gabriella realize that they only have the nightmares when they sleep at night. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella ate their snack and then went upstairs to his room to relax for awhile till time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella were not ready to see their friends yet. Troy and Gabriella were watching TV in his room.**

**That night they ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a basketball game with his dad. Jack was surprised that his son Troy and future daughter in law Gabriella were watching a basketball game with him. Lucille came into the living room and saw her son Troy and Gabriella watching a basketball game with Jack. Lucille could tell that Troy and Gabriella were still really tired. Lucille asked her husband how he got Troy and Gabriella to watch a basketball game with him. Jack told his wife that he did nothing and that he is just surprised that they were watching a basketball game with him is all.**

**Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room to lay down but they knew they would not be able to sleep because of their nightmares they have been having. So Troy and Gabriella just cuddled with each other. At one point Troy and Gabriella fell asleep in each other's arms. Troy and Gabriella were sleeping when they both had the same nightmare and woke up together. Troy and Gabriella were both crying their eyes out and holding each other really close.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella were still tired because they did not want to go back to sleep. Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get some breakfast to eat. Troy and Gabriella stayed close to each other while they were eating their breakfast together. Troy and Gabriella decided they would try to see their friends. So Troy and Gabriella called their friend Chad to see if he wanted to come over and visit. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he would love to come over and visit them. So after Troy and Gabriella got off the phone with Chad; they went to the kitchen to get another bottle of water to drink.**

**Chad arrived at the Bolton's house and knocked on the door. Lucille answered the door and let Chad in the house. Chad went to the living room where Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch cuddling with each other. Troy and Gabriella saw Chad and asked him how he was doing. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he was doing good. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella how they were doing and Troy and Gabriella told him they were not doing so good right now. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella why they were not doing so good. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they been having nightmares every night and not getting any sleep.**

**Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he hoped things will get better for them soon. Chad visited with Troy and Gabriella a little bit longer before he went home for the night. After Chad had left, Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his room and did some making out. Troy and Gabriella laid on the bed, cuddling with each other.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	20. The Kidnapper Caught!

**Chapter 20 **

The next morning both Gabriella and Troy were in the same position as last night. They both tensed when there was a knock at the door. "C-come in." Troy said his voice shaking. Jack walked into the room. "I know you guys aren't ready for this but the police are here. They only want to know who did this to you, so they can arrest them and put them in the trial with the West High Basketball team." "No, please." Gabriella whimpered hiding her face in Troy's chest. "I'll do it. But can you have them come up here." Troy said hugging Gabriella tightly to his chest. Jack nodded and left the room and returned with a female cop. "Hello, Troy, Gabriella, my name is Sherry Green. I just want to ask you a few questions if that's all right?

We want to punish the man who did this to you." Troy nodded softly. "My fiance, Gabriella isn't going to speak. She's still scared." "Understandable. I just need one of you to answer my questions." "OK, I can help, what do you want to know?" "Do you know the man who took you?" "Not personally, but his name was Paul McDonald. He was good friends with the West High basketball team."

"So this attack was to avenge his friends?" Troy nodded. "What did this guy look like?" "He is 17 years old, 5ft 7' tall, with smokey grey eyes and auburn hair. Last I saw he was wearing a blue and white West High shirt with a pair of blue denim jeans and sneakers." "Thank you, Troy. You're helping so much.

Just a few more questions, How did you get free?" "He went out to do something and left his cell phone at him. He didn't realizes it so I grabbed it and called my dad. He came with the cops." Sherry nodded and continued to write something on her small pad. "Last question, do you know where he went when he left you?" Troy shook his head. "He didn't say, he just took off saying he'd be back." Sherry nodded. "All right, thank you. You've really helped. I'll be in touch.

" Sherry got up and left. Troy sighed and hugged Gabriella tightly to his chest. Not long after that Jack came back to their room. "Sherry just called. Paul was caught by the cops and arrested. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Troy and Gabriella shared a smile and kissed passionately on the lips. Slowly but surely things were getting better.

PLEASE REVEIW!

A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl


	21. Troy And Gabriella Getting Better

**Chapter 21**

**Troy and Gabriella were still having the nightmares even though the police had caught the guy that had taken them and beat them up. Troy and Gabriella were really tired because of the nightmares they had been having which made it impossible to sleep at night. Troy and Gabriella were laying on the couch in the living room, cuddling with each other.**

**Troy and Gabriella wanted to see their friends but were still a little afraid too. Chad came over with his girlfriend Taylor to see Troy and Gabriella. Chad knocked on the door and Lucille opened the door to let Chad and Taylor in. Chad went to the living room where Troy and Gabriella were on the couch cuddling. Troy and Gabriella looked up and saw Chad looking at them. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if it was okay for Taylor to come in the living room to visit. Troy and Gabriella told Chad to bring Taylor in and so Chad went to get Taylor.**

**So Chad and Taylor came in the living room together and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella how they were doing. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that they are doing okay so far, but that they are still having nightmares at night. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella when they were going to see the rest of the gang. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor that they will eventually when they are ready too. So Troy and Gabriella watched another movie with Chad and Taylor before they left to go home for the rest of the afternoon.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed to relax. Troy and Gabriella did some making out before watching a movie in his room. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you. Troy and Gabriella cuddled with each other while watching the movie together. Troy and Gabriella were scared to go to sleep because of the nightmares they have been having every night.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella came downstairs and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Lucille saw her son Troy and his fiancée Gabriella looking really tired and she knew they have not been getting much sleep lately. Lucille notice that the only time her son Troy and his fiancée Gabriella got sleep is when they took a nap in the afternoon. Lucille hoped that the nightmares that Troy and Gabriella were having would go away soon. Lucille knew that Troy and Gabriella were not going to be able to sleep at night till their nightmares went away.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch another basketball game with Jack before going back upstairs to his room to watch a movie together. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room and laid down on his bed to relax. Troy and Gabriella were watching a movie while cuddling on the bed together. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie, they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a nap in each other's arms.**

**That night they ate dinner with his parents again. Then Troy and Gabriella went outside to his tree house for a little while. Troy and Gabriella went back in the house after being out side in the tree house. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room and watched another movie together while cuddling together on the bed.**

**Later on that night Troy and Gabriella really did not want to go to sleep because they were afraid they would have the nightmares again. So they just laid in the bed cuddling with each other and did lots of kissing each other on the lips too.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N Sorry for this chapter being short but the next one might be a bit longer.**


	22. Nightmares And Getting Back To Normal

**Chapter 22**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to have Troy's mom help them find an apartment or if they wanted to they could look at houses too. Troy and Gabriella wanted to live close to his parents for now. So Troy and Gabriella decide to ask his mom if she wanted to help them find a place. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she would help them find an apartment or a house.**

**They decided to wait and look for a place the next day. Troy and Gabriella decided to go sit outside and watch his dad shoot the basketball in the hoop. Jack did not know his son Troy and Gabriella were watching him shoot the basketball in the hoop. Troy and Gabriella stayed quiet while his dad was playing with the basketball. Jack started to sense that he had someone watching him and so he turn around to see his son Troy and future daughter in law Gabriella. Jack asked his son Troy and Gabriella how long they have been watching him. Troy and Gabriella told his dad they had not been watching him for very long.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to go back in the house and see if his mom needed any help with dinner. Lucille told her son Troy and future daughter in law Gabriella that she had everything under control and that they can go relax in the living room till dinner is ready. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and put a movie in to watch till dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella laid down on the couch and cuddled with each other. Troy put his one hand on his fiancée Gabriella's stomach and Gabriella smiled when her fiancee Troy did that. **

**So Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents and then went to the living room to get the movie they had started watching. So Troy and Gabriella took the movie upstairs with them to his room to finish watching it. So Troy put the movie in his DVD player and started it. Troy and Gabriella laid on his bed cuddling while watching the rest of the movie. After Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie, they did some making out which got really heated. So Troy and Gabriella made love five times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**Not long after Troy and Gabriella went to sleep, they both had the same nightmare and woke up at the same time. Troy and Gabriella stayed awake for the rest of the night cuddling with each other. Troy and Gabriella wish their nightmares would go away so they could sleep. Lucille woke up and heard Troy and Gabriella talking to each other. Lucille went to her son Troy 's room to see if they were okay. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they had another nightmare but that they are okay now. So Lucille went back to bed and tried to go back to sleep even though she was worried about her son Troy and Gabriella.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella were still awake and tired at the same time. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before they got up to take a shower together. Troy and Gabriella made love twice in the shower before they got out. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and then went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. **

**After Troy and Gabriella got done eating breakfast, they went to the living room to watch TV for a while. While Troy and Gabriella were cuddling on the couch, Troy's cell phone started ringing and he answered it. It was Chad asking Troy if he could bring their friends over to see them and Troy said to Chad that he could bring them over. Troy hung up his cell phone and told his fiancée Gabriella that their friends are coming over in a little while. Gabriella said to her fiancée Troy that she was not sure if she wanted to see them yet and Troy told her he felt the same way but they at least should try though.**

**While Troy and Gabriella were waiting for their friends to show up, they had fallen asleep on the couch while cuddling with each other. Lucille went into the living room to check on them and saw that they were asleep and she covered them with a blanket before turning the TV off. Lucille left the living room and went back in the kitchen to finish making a snack for Troy and Gabriella to eat when they woke up from their nap.**

**While Troy and Gabriella were sleeping, their friends showed up at the Bolton house to see them. Their friends knocked on the door and Lucille answered the door to see her son Troy and Gabriella's friends standing in front of her. Lucille let them come in but she told them to be quiet because Troy and Gabriella are napping right now. So Lucille and their friends went to the kitchen to talk and the friends asked Lucille why Troy and Gabriella are sleeping right now. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella's friends that they have been having nightmares at night and not getting much sleep because of the nightmares.**

**Their friends asked Lucille if she knew when they would wake up from their nap and she told them she was not sure when they would wake up from their nap. Their friends asked Lucille if she would tell Troy and Gabriella that they had stop by and would come back over later to see them. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella's friends that she would tell them when they woke up from their nap. The friends left and went to Chad's house for awhile.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	23. Will Get Better Soon!

**Chapter 23**

**Later on that day Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and went to the kitchen to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella talked to his mom in the kitchen and she told them that their friends had stopped over to see them. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that they might come over later to see them, since they were sleeping earlier when they showed up.**

**Start of M rating**

**Troy and Gabriella thanked his mom for letting them know that their friends might come over. Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents and then they went upstairs to his room to watch a movie. Once Troy and Gabriella were in his room, they put the movie in and started watching the movie while they were cuddling on the bed. During the movie Gabriella slipped her hand down Troy's boxers and rubbed his member. Troy let a moan out when Gabriella was rubbing his member. Gabriella took his hard member out of his boxers and put it in her mouth. Gabriella started sucking on Troy's hard member and Troy let out several moans while she was sucking on him. Troy could not believe his fiancee Gabriella had given him an awesome **.**

**End of M rating**

**So Troy and Gabriella made love during the rest of the movie they had been watching. After the movie was over, Troy took the movie out and turned the TV off for the night. Troy and Gabriella made love four more times before they went to sleep for the night. But an hour later Troy and Gabriella had a nightmare again and woke up at the same time. Troy and Gabriella stayed up for the rest of the night after having that nightmare again. Troy and Gabriella were still scared and clung to each other.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to wait a little bit longer before they go back to school. Troy and Gabriella decided to do their schooling online. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie till time for dinner. While Troy and Gabriella were watching the movie, his mom was making dinner. Troy and Gabriella were laying on the couch cuddling.**

**Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. So Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room to do some making out. Troy and Gabriella were making out when his cell phone rang. Chad asked Troy if he and Gabriella want to see the gang. Troy told Chad they can come over for a little bit if they want too. After Troy hung up his cell phone, he and Gabriella continued to make out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before they took a quick shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in.**

**Chad and the rest of the gang showed up at the Bolton house. They knocked on the door and Lucille answered the door to see Troy and Gabriella's friends standing in front of her. Lucille let the friends into the house. Troy and Gabriella came down stairs after their friends had showed up. Troy and Gabriella were still a little bit scared of their friends. Troy and Gabriella were okay around Chad and Taylor though. They watched a few movies together while the friends were visiting them. Troy and Gabriella had themselves wrapped in a blanket together. Troy and Gabriella stayed really close to each other.**

**Mean while Lucille and Jack were talking in the kitchen about the trial that was coming up. Jack and Lucille were wondering if their son Troy and his fiancee Gabriella will have to testify against the West High basketball team and the kidnapper too. Lucille and Jack hoped that their son Troy and his fiancee Gabriella will not have to testify at the trial. Lucille and Jack knew it would be ** Troy and Gabriella if they had to testify at the trial.**

**Troy and Gabriella's friends left after watching three movies together. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed to cuddle. Troy and Gabriella were making out when it got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love five times before trying to get some sleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	24. The Trial

**Chapter 24**

The trial came quickly. Neither Troy nor Gabriella were looking forward to it. It scared them both knowing they'd have to testify against everyone that had hurt them. Both of them stayed silent and clung to each other for dear life through the entire trial. Finally Troy's name was called. Gabriella whimpered and clung tighter to him. Troy did the same. "Go, I'll keep an eye on her." Jack said to his son. Troy sighed and nodded. He got up and went to the stand. "Mr. Bolton, will you please tell me how you know these young gentlemen?" "They are the West High basketball team, but also my kidnappers, along with that other man. The West High team kidnapped me and held me hostage for two weeks and beat me up every day. Then that man over there kidnapped me and my pregnant fiancée and held us hostage for a while too." "How did this man treat you?" "Horrible. I took most of the hits myself but if I hadn't he would have beaten up Gabriella and hurt our child. He treated me like dirt too, always beating me up until I was too weak to move."

"Why?"

"Well the West High team did it because they wanted to win the next basketball game. But then when they were arrested their friend over there wanted revenge so he took Gabriella and I." "No further questions." "Does the defendant have any questions?" the judge asked. "No." "We now want to call Gabriella Montez-Bolton to the stand." Gabriella walked onto the stand. "Ms. Montez Bolton how do you know these men behind me?" "They kidnapped me and Troy." Gabriella answered softly. "What was that?" "They kidnapped me and they kidnapped Troy." Gabriella cried.

"Why?"

"Same reason's Troy said. They wanted to win and the other wanted revenge!" "How were you treated when you were kidnapped?" "Troy protected me! He took all my hits so no harm came to me or our baby! But He was treated horribly! They'd beat him to a pulp and there would be so much blood and I'd be so scared they'd beat him to death!" Gabriella cried hysterically. "Then when Troy was too weak to move he came and would hit me." "How is the baby doing?" "Fine, I made sure to protect our child from those monsters!" "No further questions." The defending lawyer got up and questioned Gabriella, pushing her past her breaking point causing her to stop speaking and shut down. But then Troy comforted her and made her feel better and she continued to talk and finally she was done. They both went back to their seats clinging to each other for dear life. Finally after a lot more witnesses and statements the judge sentenced the kidnappers to life in jail. Troy and Gabriella were so happy to finally be free of them. Maybe now they could move on and even sleep without any nightmares. Maybe…just maybe things were going to start getting better.

PLEASE REVEIW!

A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl


	25. Things Slowly Getting Better!

**Chapter 25**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella were still dealing with the aftermath from the trial and were also trying to move forward. Troy and Gabriella were still having nightmares at night and were not sleeping at night. So that day Troy and Gabriella took a nap together in his room in each other's arms. Lucille let her son Troy and his fiancé Gabriella sleep since she knew they had not been sleeping at night because of their nightmares they were still having at night.**

**So Lucille was in the kitchen making a snack for Troy and Gabriella when they wake up from their nap. So later on Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and went downstairs to eat a snack and get a bottle of water to drink. Then Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room till time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella did some making out before they went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room to watch a movie.**

**Troy and Gabriella talked about looking for apartment or a house the next day. So Troy and Gabriella finished the movie they were watching. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before trying to get some sleep that night. But Troy and Gabriella both woke up from the nightmare they were having and decided not to go back to sleep for the rest of the night. Troy and Gabriella decided they would take a nap later on that day. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get something eat.**

**So that next day they went looking for a house or apartment for them to live in. There was a house across from his parents that was for sale and so Troy and Gabriella bought the house and moved in it right away. Troy and Gabriella put their stuff away and got settle in. Troy and Gabriella put the furniture how they wanted it in the living room. Troy and Gabriella got the bed put the way they wanted it in their room. Once they had everything the way they want it Troy and Gabriella that night Christian their house and made love one more time in their bedroom in the bed before trying to sleep in each other's arms for the rest of the night. But later on that night Troy and Gabriella woke up from a nightmare they were having and so they just stayed awake holding each other and cuddling too.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	26. Still Having Nightmares

**Chapter 26**

**Well, it had been a week since the trial and Lucille was hoping that Troy and Gabriella's nightmares would go away soon. Lucille could tell that Troy and Gabriella had not been getting much sleep. Lucille notice that the only time Troy and Gabriella got sleep was when they would take a nap. Lucille just hoped that they would be getting sleep at night soon.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to the next doctor's appointment that they had. Gabriella was six months pregnant. Troy and Gabriella were going to be finding out the sex of their baby. Troy and Gabriella got called and taken to a room to wait for their doctor. The doctor came in and checked Gabriella and the baby. The doctor went to get the sauna gram machine to do an ultra sound. The doctor did an ultra sound to see how the baby was doing. The doctor told Troy and Gabriella that the baby was doing well. The doctor asked Troy and Gabriella if they wanted to know the sex of the baby. Troy and Gabriella told the doctor they wanted to know the sex of the baby. The doctor told Troy and Gabriella that they are having a baby boy. Troy and Gabriella both were smiling. The doctor told Troy and Gabriella to make sure to make another doctor's appointment before they leave. So Troy and Gabriella made a doctor's appointment for next month and then left for home.**

**When Troy and Gabriella got back home, they decided to take a little nap before going over to visit with his parents later. So Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and laid down on their bed and cuddle with each other. Before they went to sleep, they did some making out. Troy and Gabriella fell asleep in each other's arms. Troy and Gabriella were taking a nap and did not have any nightmares so far.**

**Meanwhile Lucille told her husband Jack that she is going to see if Troy and Gabriella want to stay over for dinner. Jack went to the living room to watch basketball on TV. Lucille was starting dinner. Lucille was waiting for her son Troy and his fiancee Gabriella to show up. Jack was into his basketball game he was watching on TV.**

**Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and made love four times for taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before they went over to his parent's house. So Troy and Gabriella locked their house but made sure that they had their key to the house on them. Troy and Gabriella walked across the street to his parent's house to visit them. Once Troy and Gabriella got to the door, they knocked on it and his mom had answered the door to let them in the house. Troy and Gabriella walked inside the house and his mom shut the door. Lucille asked her son Troy and his fiancee Gabriella if they would like to stay for dinner. Troy and Gabriella said they would love to stay for dinner.**

**So Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella visited with his dad while his mom was cleaning up. Troy and Gabriella visited his parents for a while and then they went home for the night. When Troy and Gabriella got home they went up to their bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. They started to sleep when the nightmare they had been having every night came back again. Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and both cried in each other arms. So the rest of the night Troy and Gabriella stay awake holding each other and doing a lot of cuddling too.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella were a wake and they made love five times before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating, they decide to watch a movie in the living room together. So they went to the living room and put a movie in to watch. Troy and Gabriella went to the couch to lay down and cuddle with each other.**

**Meanwhile Chad and their friends were thinking about visiting them. Chad and their friends headed over to Troy and Gabriella's house to visit them for a while. Troy and Gabriella did not know their friends were going to be coming over to visit them. Troy and Gabriella had fallen asleep on the couch after watching a movie together. Troy and Gabriella woke up for a little bit and went to their bedroom to lay on their bed to finish their nap in each other's arms.**

**Two hours later Chad and their friends had arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house. Chad called Troy's cell phone to let him know that he was here with the others. Chad let the phone ring for a bit but Troy did not answer his phone. Taylor said to Chad that they might be taking a nap since they have not been sleeping at night. Taylor said to Chad they should come back later when they are up from their nap. Chad agreed with his girlfriend Taylor and they all left for Chad's house.**

**Later on that afternoon Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and made love three times before taking another shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants to be more comfortable and relax in. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to make some dinner. Troy and Gabriella ate their dinner and after they were done eating they went back to the living room to watch another movie together. They got a blanket to cover up with on the couch while they are cuddling with each other.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	27. Troy And Gabriella Wedding Day

**Chapter 27**

**Troy and Gabriella could not believe that it was their wedding day and were going to be married in two hours. Troy and Gabriella were a little bit nervous but they knew they would be husband and wife soon. So they were in separate rooms getting ready to get married. Gabriella was with the girls in one room and Troy was with the boys in the other room.**

**Troy and the guys were getting their tuxedos on. Chad said to Troy that he still cannot believe he is getting married today. Zeke said to Troy that they knew he would be the first one to get married out of all of them. Troy told his friends that he really loves Gabriella and cannot wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Troy said to his friends that even though he is going to be married to Gabriella that he will still hang out with them once in a while. Troy told his friends that he cannot wait till the baby is born too. Chad told Troy that he is going to be a good dad to his child. Troy told his friends that he is going to be the best dad to his child and that he knows Gabriella is going to be an awesome mom to their child too.**

**Gabriella told the girls that she cannot believe she is going to be Troy's wife soon. Gabriella told her friends that she really loves Troy with all her heart and soul. Gabriella told her friends that she cannot wait to have Troy as her husband. Gabriella's mom said to her that she could not believe she was getting married today. Gabriella said to her mom that even though she is going to be married that she still wants to spend time with her once in a while. Gabriella asked her mom and Lucille if they wanted to be in the room with her and Troy when she has the baby in two months. Gabriella's mom and Lucille told Gabriella they would love to be in the room with her and Troy when she has the baby in two months.**

**Gabriella told her friends that even though she will be married that she still will once in a while want to hang out with them for awhile. Her friends told her that they are happy that she is marrying Troy and that they knew she would be the first one to get married out of all of them. Gabriella said to her friends lets finish getting ready so I can get married to Troy.**

**Gabriella put on her wedding dress and her veil on her head. The girls had put on their brides maid dresses on and they were ready to go. Troy's dad was going to be walking Gabriella down to Troy. So Gabriella got her wedding flowers given to her and the brides maids had their flowers too. It was time for the wedding to start.**

**So Troy was at the end of the aisle waiting for Gabriella to come down the aisle. So the brides maids walk down the aisle. The wedding march started playing and Gabriella was coming down the aisle in her wedding dress. Once she was at the end of the aisle, Jack handed Gabriella over to his son Troy. Jack went to sit down next to his wife.**

**The Priest started by asking who gives this girl to this man and Maria said that she does. The Priest said we are gathered here to bring this woman and this man together in holy matrimony. Do you Troy take Gabriella to be your lawful wedded wife? To have, to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part. Troy said I do. Do you Gabriella take Troy to be your lawful wedded husband, to have, to hold , in sickness and health, till death do you part. Gabriella said I do. Troy and Gabriella place their wedding rings on their left hand ring fingers and were pronounced husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. The Priest said I give you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton.**

**At the wedding reception they ate nice meal. Troy and Gabriella dance their first dance as husband and wife to the song The Start Of Something New. After Troy and Gabriella finished dancing to the song The Start Of Something New. It was time for Troy and Gabriella to cut the cake now. Troy and Gabriella fed each other cake. Everybody was enjoying the wedding reception. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips.**

**After the wedding reception was over, Troy and Gabriella went home to their house. When Troy and Gabriella got home and Troy picked up his wife Gabriella to carry her in the house. Troy set Gabriella back down on the ground so he could close the door and lock it. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to their bedroom and took each other's clothes off. Troy and Gabriella made love four times that night before going to sleep in each other's arms.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella woke up as a married couple. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast. After they ate breakfast, they decided to watch a movie. So Troy put a movie in and then cuddled with his wife Gabriella on the couch. After Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie, they did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice on the couch before taking a nap in each other's arms.**

**Before the day was over Troy and Gabriella had ended up back in their bedroom and in their bed making love several times before they got up to take another shower. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts before going back down stairs to make some dinner. Troy and Gabriella ate some dinner before going back up stairs to their room and watch another movie together before going to bed for the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	28. Visiting Parents And Friends

**Chapter 28**

Gabriella Bolton was 8 months pregnant and had one more month to go before she had her and Troy's baby. Troy was very protective of Gabriella while she was pregnant with his child. Troy was waiting on Gabriella and taking care of her too. Gabriella loved that Troy was taking care of her and also protecting her too.

Troy and Gabriella decided to wait and have their honeymoon some time after the baby had been born. So Troy and Gabriella relaxed on the couch and watched a few movies before it was time to go over to his parent's house for dinner. Troy and Gabriella finished the movie they had been watching and they left the house, but made sure that they locked the door. Troy made sure he had the key to the house too. Troy and Gabriella got in his black Audi car and drove over to his parent's house for dinner.

After they got done having dinner with his parents, they headed back home to their house to finish watching movies before they went to bed for the night. They finish watching the last movie and then they went to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Once they were ready for bed, they got into their bed and cuddled in each other's arms before going to sleep.

The next day Gabriella was up before Troy and she went to the bathroom before she went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella made breakfast for her and Troy to eat in bed. Troy woke up not long after Gabriella and saw that she had brought him breakfast in bed. Troy gave his wife Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips before eating his breakfast. After Troy finished his breakfast he took his wife Gabriella in his arms and gave her several kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love four times before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink and then they went to the living room to watch a movie together.

After they watch the movie, they decided to go see their friends for a while before they went back home for the day. Troy and Gabriella were also thinking about visiting his parents to that day. Things were getting better for Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella were finally able to sleep at night without having nightmares. Troy and Gabriella arrived at Chad's house and knocked on the door. Chad answered the door and said hi to Troy and Gabriella. Chad let Troy and Gabriella into his house and asked them how they were doing. Troy and Gabriella told their best friends Chad that they are doing good now.

Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if they were still having nightmares at night. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they have not had any more nightmares since they went and saw a counselor about them. Troy and Gabriella also told Chad they have been able to sleep at night without having a nightmare. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he is happy they have been getting sleep without having nightmares. So Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if they want to play some basketball or video games with him. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad they would love to play some basketball and video games too.

So after Troy and Gabriella got done hanging out with Chad they went home to relax for a little bit before going over to his parent's house to visit them. Meanwhile Lucille and Jack were wondering if they would see their son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella that day. Lucille could not wait till her grand child was born.

Troy and Gabriella decided to go see his parents for a while. So they left their house and went to his parent's house to visit them. When they got to his parents house they saw his dad playing basketball on the basketball court in the backyard. So Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and made sure the car was locked. Troy and Gabriella walked over to his dad who was on the basketball court shooting hoops. Troy and Gabriella sat down to watch his dad play basketball on the basketball court. Meanwhile Jack sensed that someone was watching him play basketball. Jack turned around and saw his son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella watching him. Jack asked Troy and Gabriella how long they had been watching him play basketball. Troy and Gabriella told his dad they had not been watching him very long.

Troy and Gabriella went in the house with his dad so they could see his mom too. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen where his mom was making dinner. Troy and Gabriella were watching his mom cook the dinner. Then Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch some TV. Jack had told his son and daughter in law that he was going to go take a shower and be right back out. Jack had showered and dressed in clean clothes before coming back down stairs to visit with his son and daughter in law for awhile. Troy and Gabriella asked his dad if he would teach their child to play basketball if it is a boy. Jack told Troy and Gabriella that he would love to help teach their child how to play basketball if it is a boy.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	29. Bolton Baby Is Born

**Chapter 29**

**So the next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. After Troy and Gabriella ate their breakfast, they went to the living room and watched a movie. Troy put his one hand on his wife Gabriella's pregnant belly and felt the baby kick. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their baby to be born. Troy and Gabriella had the nursery ready to go for the baby.**

**Troy and Gabriella finished the movie they were watching and decided to go visit his parents for a while. While Troy and Gabriella were visiting his mom and dad , Gabriella started feeling pains. Gabriella realized she was going into labor. Gabriella started having another contraction and told Lucille that she needs Troy now. Lucille realized her daughter in law Gabriella was in labor and went to get Troy. Mean while Troy and his dad were playing a game of basketball when Lucille went over to tell Troy that Gabriella is in labor.**

**Gabriella went outside after her last contraction had past. Gabriella sat down on a chair that was in the backyard and had another contraction. Lucille saw Gabriella having another contraction and so she went over to her to hold her hand threw it. Gabriella's water broke and the contractions were coming closer. Gabriella screamed Troy's name really loud. Troy saw that his wife Gabriella was in labor and ran into his parent's house to take a real quick shower. Troy put on some clean clothes and then grabbed Gabriella's hospital bag they had brought with them just in case. Troy got Gabriella into his car and the hospital bag too. Troy got in his car and drove Gabriella to the hospital right away. Troy's parents were meeting them at the hospital.**

**Troy got Gabriella to the hospital and took her out of the car. Troy grabbed her hospital bag and locked the car up. Troy took Gabriella into the hospital and told the nurse that his wife Gabriella was in labor. The nurse took Gabriella and Troy to the room and got Gabriella settled in. The doctor came in to check Gabriella and told her that she was 8 cm long and had 1 or 2 cm to go before pushing the baby out. Gabriella had another strong contraction and Troy held his wife Gabriella's hand threw it.**

**The doctor came back and checked Gabriella again to see if she could push now. The doctor told Gabriella it was time to push when she gets the next contraction. Gabriella did what the doctor told her and she pushed on the next contraction she had. The doctor told Gabriella that the head was out and that she needed her to push one more time for the baby to be out. Gabriella pushed and the baby was fully out. The doctor told them it is a boy. Troy and Gabriella's son weigh 5lbs 10 oz and was 12 inches long.**

**The nurse cleaned up the baby boy and wrapped him in a blanket. The nurse placed the baby boy in Gabriella's arms. Troy and Gabriella named their baby boy Landon Jack Bolton. Gabriella was happy that Landon had Troy's blue eyes. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to hold his son Landon and Troy said to Gabriella that he would love to hold his son. So Troy took his son Landon from Gabriella and held him for a while. Troy's mom and Dad came into the room that Gabriella was in and saw their son Troy holding his child. Troy and Gabriella told his mom and Dad that it is a boy and his name is Landon Jack Bolton. Lucille asked her son Troy if she could hold him for a little bit. Troy told his mom that she could hold her grandson Landon. Troy placed his son in his mom's arms. Jack told his son Troy that his son looks like him. Jack finally got to hold his grandson too before Landon went back into Gabriella's arms again.**

**Troy's parents left after a while and went home for the night. Gabriella yawned and told Troy she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. Troy took his son Landon from Gabriella and held him for a while before laying him down. The next morning Troy was holding his son Landon and feeding him his bottle. After Troy got done feeding Landon, he burped him too. Gabriella woke up a little bit later and saw her husband Troy holding their son Landon in his arms. Troy saw that his wife Gabriella was awake now and placed Landon in her arms so she could hold him for a while. The doctor came in and checked Gabriella and Landon and told them they will be getting released from the hospital this afternoon.**

**The doctor left the room to get the release papers ready. Troy was happy that he was going to be taking his wife Gabriella and their son Landon home with him. So that afternoon Gabriella and Landon got to go home with Troy. When they got home Gabriella lay Landon down in the basset in her and Troy's bedroom and put the baby monitor on. Gabriella took one of the baby monitors with her to the kitchen where Troy was getting something to eat. Troy saw his wife Gabriella and went over to her to give her a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella kissed her husband Troy back with a passionate kiss on the lips too. Troy and Gabriella ate some food while their son Landon was sleeping. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to have their friends come over so they can meet their son Landon. Gabriella told Troy she would love for their friends to come over to meet their son Landon for a little while.**

**Troy called their friends and invited them over to their house to meet their son Landon. Gabriella went to check on their son Landon and he was still sleeping. Gabriella went back to her husband Troy in the living room and cuddle with him while they were watching a movie together. Gabriella had fallen asleep on the couch in Troy's arms and so Troy got up quietly so that he did not wake her up and covered up is wife Gabriella with a blanket and then he turn the TV off. Troy went to check on his son Landon and he was laying awake in the bassinet. Troy picked his son up and changed his diaper and then carried him to the kitchen to make a bottle for him. Troy fed his son Landon and then burped him after he was done feeding him his bottle. After Troy finished burping his son Landon ,he heard a knock on their door. Troy was still holding his son Landon when he answered the door and saw Chad and Taylor standing in front of him. Troy let Chad and Taylor in the house and told them to be quiet because Gabriella was taking a nap right now.**

**Troy introduced he and Gabriella's son Landon to Chad and Taylor. Chad told Troy that Landon looks like him. Troy told Chad and Taylor that Landon has his blue eyes too. Troy asked Taylor if she wanted to hold his son Landon. Taylor said she would love to hold Landon for a little bit. So Taylor held Landon while Troy went to check on Gabriella to see if she was still sleeping yet which she was. Troy went to the bathroom quick like before he took his son Landon back into his arms again. When Troy came out of the bathroom and went back to the dining room where Taylor was holding Landon. Landon start to fuss and Troy took his son Landon back into his arms and Landon stop fussing. Troy was rocking his son Landon back and forth in his arms. Taylor went to answer the door and saw the rest of the friends and told them to be quiet because Gabriella was taking a nap right now.**

**Troy introduced his son to Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, Ryan, Jason and Martha. The friends told Troy that he looks just like him. Troy told their friends that he has his blue eyes too. An hour later Gabriella woke up from her nap and saw their friends in the room. Gabriella saw her husband Troy holding their son Landon in his arms and smiled at him too. Troy saw that Gabriella was awake and handed Landon over to her to hold him too. Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips too.**

**Their friends left after visiting them for two hours. Troy and Gabriella lay their son Landon down in the bassinet and went to make something for them to eat. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating dinner, they went to check on their son Landon. Landon was a wake in his bassinet and so Gabriella picked him up and changed his diaper. Gabriella put their son Landon in his pajamas and then she went to feed him a bottle.**

**After Troy and Gabriella got their son Landon fed and burped, they sang a song to him. Gabriella placed Landon in Troy's arms and told him she was going to take a quick shower before they went to bed. Troy got Landon to sleep and lay him back down in the bassinet that was in he and Gabriella's room. Troy got ready for bed and got under the blankets to wait for his wife Gabriella to come to bed. Gabriella finished her shower and put on clean underwear. Gabriella put a t-shirt and shorts on and then climbed into bed with Troy. Troy took Gabriella into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss goodnight on the lips Troy and Gabriella cuddle with each other and fell asleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	30. Together Alone And Going To The Mall

**Chapter 30**

**It had been a month since Troy and Gabriella's son Landon had been born. Troy and Gabriella loved their son Landon a lot. So that day Troy and Gabriella spent time with their son Landon before they put him down for a nap. Troy and Gabriella watched a movie together while their son Landon was taking a nap. They finished watching the movie and then they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice on the couch before they got dressed back into their clothes. Troy and Gabriella went to check on their son Landon to see if he was still sleeping, which he was still sleeping.**

**Troy and Gabriella were talking about having another baby together. Troy and Gabriella decided to call his mom to see if she would watch their son Landon for the rest of the night till some time the next morning. Lucille told her son Troy that she would love to watch her grandson Landon over night. Troy told his mom that he and Gabriella will bring him over after he wakes up from his nap. Later on that afternoon Troy and Gabriella's son Landon woke up from his nap. Gabriella fed Landon before she and Troy took him over to his parents to watch for the night. Troy went up stairs to get Landon's diaper bag ready and also an overnight bag ready too for his son Landon. Troy brought the overnight bag and diaper bag down stairs to take over to his parent's house.**

**Troy and Gabriella took their son Landon over to his parent's house which was across the street from their house. Troy knocked on the door and his mom answered the door right away. Lucille let her son Troy and Gabriella into the house for a little bit. Troy handed his mom Landon's diaper bag and overnight bag too. Gabriella took Landon to the living room where Troy's dad was watching TV. Jack looked away from the TV for a little bit and Gabriella put Landon in Troy's dad's arms. Landon started smiling at his Grandpa Jack. Jack smiled back at his grandson Landon who was in his arms. Gabriella told their son Landon to be good for Grandma and Grandpa. Landon continued to smile at his mommy and Grandpa Jack. Gabriella said to their son Landon are you happy to see your Grandpa and he just continued to smile. Troy came into the living room and saw his dad holding his son Landon. Troy saw that his son Landon was smiling at his Grandpa Jack.**

**Before Troy and Gabriella left his parents house they told his mom they would pick up Landon some time tomorrow morning. Troy and Gabriella left his parents house and went back to their house to have some time together. Troy told Gabriella he was going to go to the bathroom and be right back. Gabriella went to their room and checked her messages on her cell phone. After Gabriella deleted the few messages on her phone, she turned it back off. Gabriella went to put her sexy blue teddy on and then Gabriella waiting for Troy on their bed. Troy came out of the bathroom and went back to the living room where he had left his wife Gabriella at. Troy found out she was not in the living room anymore. Troy made sure the doors were locked before heading up to their bedroom. Troy entered the bedroom to see Gabriella wearing the sexy blue teddy. Troy went over to Gabriella and they started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy took his tongue a cross Gabriella's lower lip and she open her mouth to let his tongue in. Troy and Gabriella were having a tongue battle but Troy won in the end.**

**Troy and Gabriella ended up making love several times before taking a nap in each other's arms. Later on that day they woke up from their nap and made love a few times before getting up to take a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dress in a t-shirt and sweatpants to relax in. Troy and Gabriella decided to order a pizza for dinner. Troy and Gabriella ate pizza for dinner and then they watched a few movies that night while cuddling in each other's arms. After they finish watching movies they went back upstairs to their room and made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**The next morning Gabriella was up before her husband Troy and she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast. Gabriella called Taylor to ask if she want to do some shopping before she goes to pick her son Landon up from Troy's parents. Taylor told Gabriella she was on her way. Gabriella was waiting for Taylor to show up when her cell phone rang and so she answered it. Troy's mom called Gabriella to see if she could come get her son Landon now and Gabriella told her mother in law she was on her way. Gabriella walked across the street to Troy's parents house and knocked on the door. Lucille answered the door and was happy to see her daughter in law Gabriella. Lucille let Gabriella in the house and Gabriella went over to her son Landon who was crying his eyes out. As soon as Gabriella took Landon in her arms he stopped crying for a while. Gabriella thanked Troy's parents for watching Landon and she took Landon's diaper bag and overnight bag with her while carrying Landon in her arms.**

**Gabriella got back over to her and Troy's house and set the overnight bag down with the diaper bag. Gabriella felt Landon's head which was sort of warm. Gabriella warmed a bottle of formula up and fed Landon. After Gabriella got done feeding Landon his bottle, she burped him. Gabriella sang Landon to sleep and put him in his crib. Gabriella put the baby monitor on and took the other one to her and Troy's room. Troy was still sleeping and so she decided to take Landon with her. So Gabriella wrote a note to leave for Troy to read. Taylor show up not long after Gabriella wrote the note to leave for her husband Troy to read. Gabriella put Landon in his carrier and pick up his diaper bag. Gabriella and Landon left with Taylor to go shopping at the mall. Taylor asked Gabriella where Troy was at and she told Taylor that Troy was still sleeping so she left him a note in case he wakes up before they get back home**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Week Before Graduation

**Chapter 31**

**Taylor and Gabriella with Landon did a little bit of shopping at the mall. But then Gabriella asked Taylor to take her and Landon back home because Landon was not feeling good. So Taylor took Gabriella and Landon back home. After Taylor dropped Gabriella and her son Landon off at her house , Taylor went home for the day. Gabriella took Landon and his diaper bag into the house. Gabriella took her son Landon's temp and found out he had a little fever. So Gabriella went to get her husband Troy's car keys so she could take Landon to see the doctor. Gabriella went her and Troy's bedroom and she saw that her husband Troy was still asleep yet. So she got his keys to his car and tip toed out of the bedroom quietly. Gabriella picked up Landon and his diaper bag to take out to the car. Gabriella made sure she shut the door.**

**Gabriella got her son Landon to the doctor. The doctor took a look at Landon and told Gabriella that Landon has a ear infection. So the doctor put Gabriella's son Landon on antibolics to fight his ear infection and fever. Gabriella thank the doctor. Gabriella and her son Landon went to get the medcine for him. Then Gabriella with Landon went back home. When Gabriella and Landon were back in the house after she made sure the car was locked up. Gabriella gave her son Landon his first dose of his medcine and then she fed him a botttle before putting him down for a nap. Gabriella decided to go wake her husband Troy up. Gabriella entered her and Troy's bedroom and saw him still asleep. Gabriella crawl on the bed and gave Troy a passionate kiss on the lips which he responded back too. Troy open his blue eyes which meant his wife Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. Troy pulled Gabriella close to him and kiss her on the lips again.**

**Gabriella told Troy that she took their son Landon to the doctor and found out he has a ear infection. Gabriella also told Troy that their son Landon has been put on antibiolics to fight the infection. Troy asked Gabriella where their son Landon was right now and she told him that he is in his crib sleeping. Troy said to Gabriella that he was sorry for sleeping so long. Gabriella told Troy he did not have to say sorry. Gabriella said to Troy that you were really tired and needed the sleep. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses before getting up off the bed to take a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went to check on their son Landon to see how he was doing. Landon was still napping and so they went down stairs to get something to eat and drink.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to have pizza that night. Gabriella and Troy fed their son Landon his bottle and then gave him his medicine. Then Troy helped Gabriella get their son ready for bed. Once they got their son Landon down for the night, they went to their bedroom. Troy and Gabriella started making out which got really heated.**

**Troy and Gabriella made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next day Troy and Gabriella knew that their graduation day was coming up fast. So Troy and Gabriella decided to do the college courses on the computer.**


	32. Graduation And Lots Of Loving

**Chapter 32**

Troy and Gabriella could not believe that it was their graduation already. So Troy and Gabriella got ready and then got their son ready. It was almost time to leave the house for their graduation. Troy and Gabriella decided to eat a little something before they left the house. Troy carrying the baby carrier that their son was in to the car. Gabriella made sure she had the house key in her purse and the diaper bag with her too. They got into their car and head to the school for their graduation.

Troy and Gabriella parents were already there. They took their son over to Troy's mom to watch him. It was almost time for the graduation. Troy and Gabriella went to sit with their friends. The graduation cermony started with the speeches and then the diploma's were given out. Troy and Gabriella got their diploma's and then went to sit back down. The principal said a few words and then all the students that graduated threw their hats in the air. Troy and Gabriella went over to their parents and son.

Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she would take Landon for the night. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella she would be happy to take Landon for the night. Gabriella told Lucile that their are clothes for him in the diaper bag and plenty of diapers too. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they would pick Landon up sometime in the morning. Lucille and Jack took Landon home with them.

So that night Troy and Gabriella had a romantic dinner. Gabriella told Troy that she wants to have another baby with him. Troy smiled at his wife Gabriella and then picked her up. Troy carried Gabriella upstairs to their room. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy put Gabriella against their bedroom door. Troy and Gabriella started taking each others clothes off.

His lips trail kisses along her jaw, his fingers knot themselves in her long tresses of dark brown hair. She arches her head back, making her throat extend more skin for him to deliciously kiss. Hmm...so delicious are his kisses. "Hmm, Troy." she moans softly, whispering his name as if it were a prayer. He holds her closely to him, his hands holding her waist and his hot palms causing her body to sweat.

"Bed." She whispers in beautiful song against his lips when he kisses those supple and soft lips again. He only obliges, lifting her up and making her legs wrap around his hips as he walks over to the bed. He lays her on the fluffy mattress, surrounded by a comforter that is blue in colour and tattered from the long years that it's been on that bed.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Troy asks, trailing his kisses down her stomach; licking hot trails down her flesh and separating her thighs. Her slick heat pounding against his chest as his kisses trailer lower and lower...

This should be illegal in some states. Making someone feel so...pleasureful like this. Pleasureful, yet so...starved.

"Troy...I want you."

"What is it you want?" He chuckles, bring his head to see into her eyes; glazed over and shiny with lust. And love.

"You." she whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly. "You are torturing me."

"Maybe because it's fun." he says with a dark chuckle, she feigns a frown and pretends to pout adorably, but that only causes Troy to become more hard and kisses her with a deep, searing passion that makes her drown in him and his scent.

And him in her's.

Soon they are lost to each other; their hands exploring everywhere on each other's bodies that they can reach. Skin against skin.

Love and lust and...a sparkling igniting electricity in the air.

After Troy and Gabriella got done making love ,they went to sleep in each others arms for the night. Gabriella woke up the next morning and got out of bed quietly. Gabriella took a shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella grabbed her cell phone and went down stairs to get something to eat. After Gabriella got done eating ,she called her friend Taylor to see if she wanted to go to the mall with her. Taylor told Gabriella she would love to go to the mall with her and that they should see if Sharpay wants to come along with them too. So Taylor arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Gabriella answered the door and let Taylor in the house but told her to be quiet because her husband Troy was still sleeping. Sharpay picked up Gabriella and Taylor from Troy and Gabriella's house. They arrived at the mall and went shopping once they were inside.

Mean while Troy woke up and notice that his wife Gabriella was not in bed with him. Troy took a shower and got dressed for the day. He then went down stairs to get something to eat before he called his wife Gabriella on his cell phone. Troy finished eating his breakfast and then went into the living room to watch some tv while waiting for his wife Gabriella to get back home. Gabriella and her friends left the mall two hours later and went to get something to eat before Sharpay dropped them off at home. Gabriella asked Taylor and Sharpay a question about when they have sex with there guy if they tease and torcher them before they give them what they want. Taylor told Gabriella that when she and Chad are in bed together that he tease's a little bit but then they make love. Sharpay said to Gabriella that when she and Zeke are in bed together he does not tease or torcher me , we just make love.

Taylor and Sharpay asked Gabriella why she asked them that question. Gabriella told Taylor and Sharpay that Troy was teasing and torching her before he would make love to her. Taylor and Sharpay asked Gabriella if that is what Troy did to her last night. Gabriella told them yeah he did. Sharpay and Taylor told her to do it back to him. Sharpay and Taylor said to Gabriella that Troy needs to see what it like to be tease and stuff. Gabriella told Sharpay and Taylor that she is going to get back at him for it. Gabriella told Taylor and Sharpay that she was not going to have sex with her husband Troy for one night if she can help it. Sharpay and Taylor look at her and said you are not going to have sex with your husband Troy tonight. Gabriella told her friends that she is a little mad at her husband Troy for not making love to her right a way. Sharpay and Taylor said to Gabriella that she is not going to be able to not have sex with her husband Troy because you two can not stay a way from each other or keep your hands off of one another either.

Gabriella said to Taylor and Sharpay that she will try to not have sex with her husband Troy but it will not be easy. Troy was waiting for his wife Gabriella to come home so he could kiss her and make love to her again too. Troy did not know that Gabriella was not going to be having sex with him that night. Gabriella thanked Sharpay for dropping her and Taylor off at her and Troy's house. Gabriella said goodbye to Taylor before she went into the house. Gabriella took and put her stuff away in her and Troy's bedroom and then went back down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy walked up behind his wife Gabriella and started kissing her neck. Gabriella said hi to her husband Troy and then went to the living room to watch some tv. Troy took the tv remote out of his wife Gabriella's hands and shut the tv back off. Troy pick up his wife Gabriella and carried her to their bedroom. Gabriella realize that she did want to have sex with her husband Troy. So Troy and Gabriella made love several times before getting up to eat some dinner. Gabriella was glad that Troy did not tease her this time around when they made love. Gabriella decided to let her husband Troy off this time but if he tease her and stuff that she will then go with what she had plan to do that night with them not having sex.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N I would like to thank ElenaBolton19 for helping me with the Troy and Gabriella Love scene for this chapter here.


	33. More Loving And Family Time

**Chapter 33**

The next morning Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy and got up to take a shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before she went to get Landon from Troy's parents house. After Gabriella got done eating her breakfast, she called Troy's mom to let her know she was coming to pick up went to see if her husband Troy was still sleeping. Gabriella saw that her husband Troy was still sleeping and went to get her purse and the keys to the car. Gabriella tip toed out of their bedroom and went back down stairs.

Gabriella made sure she had her house key to the house before she went out the door. Gabriella got into the car and went over to Troy's parents house to pick up Landon . Gabriella knocked on the door and her mother in law answer it and let her in the house. Lucille asked Gabriella where Troy was at and Gabriella told her mother in law that he was still sleeping when she left the took her son Landon form her father in law and thank them for watching and Jack told Gabriella it was not a problem. Gabriella took her son Landon and his diaper bag with her to the car. Gabriella got her son Jayden fasten in. Gabriella got back in the car and went back home with Landon .

Gabriella parked the car in the drive way and then got out of it. Gabriella got Landon and his diaper bag. Gabriella took her house key out of her purse and unlocked the door. Gabriella and Landon got in the house and shut the door. Gabriella took Jayden up stairs to her and Troy bedroom. Gabriella saw that Troy was still in bed a sleep. Gabriella layed Landon on top of Troy. Gabriella took a picture of Landon laying on his daddy. Troy woke up and saw his son Landon on him. Troy then looked at his wife Gabriella and smiled at her.

Troy asked Gabriella when she got their son Landon from his parents house. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she just got him a little bit ago. Troy gave Jayden to Gabriella and told her he was going to take a shower. So Gabriella took Landon back down stairs with her. Troy took a shower and got dressed for the day. Troy went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before he join his wife Gabriella and son Landon in the living room. Troy finished eating his breakfast and went to join Gabriella and Landon in the living room. Troy and Gabriella played with their son for a while till it was time for his nap.

Troy and Gabriella put Landon down for his nap. While Landon was napping Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love a few times before taking a nap too. Gabriella woke up from her nap and got dressed back in her clothes. Gabriella went to check on Jayden and saw that he was a wake from his nap too. Gabriella changed Landon's diaper and then took him back down stairs to give him his bottle. After Gabriella got done feeding Jayden , she burp him before putting him in his play pen. Gabriella started making dinner for her and Troy that night. A hour later Troy woke up from his nap and notice that Gabriella was not in bed with him. Troy got up and put his clothes back on too. Troy went down stairs and saw his wife Gabriella making dinner in the kitchen. Troy saw his son Landon in his play pen watching Gabriella. Troy smiled at his wife Gabriella and his son Landon too. Landon saw his daddy and want to come out of the play pen. Troy picked his son Landon up and sat down with him in the living room.

Gabriella saw Troy with Landon and smiled at them. Gabriella finish making her and Troy's dinner. Troy and Gabriella ate their dinner and then watched a movied. Troy went to put Landon to bed while Gabriella took the movie out. Gabriella put the movie a way and then put the tv back on regular tv before shutting it off for the night. Gabriella check the doors and windows to see if they were all locked. Gabriella went up stairs to her and Troy's bedroom. Troy went to check the doors and windows again before he went to his and Gabriella's bedroom. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other on the lips and made love a few times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N There are about 2 to 4 chapters left of this story. And i might do a sequel to this story if people want me too. I also might do a one shot that will show what the clues were that Gabriella had figured out when she was looking for Troy in three of the chapters of this story.


	34. Pregnant Again

**Chapter 34**

The next morning Gabriella had woke up before her husband Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Gabriella flushed the toilet after she was done throwing up and went to brush her teeth. Gabriella had realized that she had not got her monthly visiter yet. Gabriella remembered that she had some pregnancy tests under the bathroom sink. She went to her and Troy's bathroom to take the pregnancy test to see if she is pregnant again. Gabriella took two of the boxes of the pregnancy testes that she had under the bathroom sink. Gabriella took the four pregnancy tests and had to wait five minutes before she would know if she was pregnant or not.

Gabriella went to go check on Landon and saw that he was a wake. She changed Landon's diaper and got him dressed for the day. Gabriella heard the alarm go off on her cell phone telling her it was time to check the four pregnancy tests. She layed Landon next to Troy and went to look at the pregnancy tests. Gabriella saw the pregnancy tests say positive that she is pregnant. She threw the four pregnancy tests in the garbage and took the bathroom garbage downstairs. After she empty the bathroom garbage into the bag that was going out, she went back up stairs to put the bathroom garbage can back into the bathroom.

Gabriella picked Landon back up and took him down stairs to feed him. Gabriella called her doctor to see if she could see her right a way. The doctor told her that she could see her right a way. Gabriella got Landon ready to go and then left a note for Troy telling him that she took Landon over to his moms house. Gabriella took Landon over to her mother in laws house. She knock on the door and Lucille answered the door to see Gabriella and Landon in front of her. Gabriella asked Troy's mom if she could watch Landon for a hour or two. Lucille told Gabriella that she would love to watch Jayden. Gabriella handed Landon to Troy's mom and told her she had to go. Gabriella left Troy's parents house and head to her doctor's appointment.

Mean while Troy woke up to see that Gabriella was no longer in bed with him. Troy went to take a shower before he got dressed for the day. After got done getting dressed, he went down stairs to see if his wife was in the kitchen with their son Landon. Troy enter the kitchen to find that his wife Gabriella was not there , but then he saw the note she had left read the note and then made himself some breakfast. Troy called his parents to see if Gabriella had dropped Landon off there.

Gabriella arrived at the hospital and parked her car before getting out of it. She got out of her car and went inside the hospital. Gabriella told the lady at the front desk that she was there to see her doctor right a she got took to the room , to wait for the doctor to see her. The doctor came in the room and asked Gabriella why she wanted to see her. Gabriella told her doctor that she took four pregnancy tests,which said positive that she is doctor had Gabriella pee in a cup to have it tested. While they were waiting for the test results, the doctor did a full check up on Gabriella. The doctor got the test results back from the pee in the cup and told Gabriella that she is pregnant again. The doctor went to get the sonogram to do a ultrasound to see how far along she was.

The doctor did the ultrasound on Gabriella and told her that she was a month and half pregnant. The doctor gave Gabriella the vitamins that she would have to take. The doctor gave her the sonogram pictures to her and said she would see her next month. Gabriella made her next doctor's appointment for next month before she left the hospital. Gabriella was happy that she was pregnant with her and Troy's second child. Gabriella went to pick Jayden up from Troy's parents house before she went home to Troy. When Gabriella got home with Jayden , they went into the house. Troy saw Gabriella come into the living room with Jayden. She put Landon down in his play pen to play with his toys. Gabriella went over to Troy and told him that she is pregnant again. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy picked Gabriella up and spun her around before putting her back down on the ground. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

Troy asked Gabriella how far a long she was and she told him that she was a month and half a long. Troy put his hand on Gabriella's flat stomache. Troy said to Gabriella that they should tell his parents and her mom tomorrow night when they have dinner with them. Gabriella told Troy that it was a good idea. Troy picked his son Landon out of the play pen and took him over to the couch to play with him. Gabriella sat down next to Troy and watch him play with Landon. A few hours later Gabriella went to the kitchen to start dinner while Troy was giving Landon his bath. Troy got done bathing Landon and dried him off. Troy put a clean diaper on Landon and got him dressed for bed. Gabriella saw Troy carrying Landon in his arms to the dining room. Gabriella brought Landon's baby bottle to Troy so he could feed him.

Troy finished feeding Landon and then took him to his room to put him to bed for the night. Troy came back to the dining room after putting thier son Landon to bed. Troy and Gabriella ate their dinner together. After they got done eating their dinner,Troy took the dishes to the kitchen to wash them. Gabriella went to the living room to find a movie to watch,while she was waiting for Troy to get done washing the dishes. Troy finished washing the dishes and then went to the living room where Gabriella was waiting for him. That night they watch two movies before they went to bed. They finish watching the second movie. Troy took the movie out and put it a then put the tv back on regular tv before turning it off for the night. Troy picked Gabriella up and took her upstairs to their bedroom. That night they made love twice before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


End file.
